L'aveuglement de Léda
by abooklikethis
Summary: A moitié cachée par une horde de policiers se trouve une jeune fille assise. Sa position est tellement gracieuse que Will croit un instant qu'il ne s'agit pas du cadavre dont Jack lui a parlé au téléphone. Elle est vêtue d'une robe de mariée, porte des chaussons de danse soigneusement noués autour de ses chevilles et ses longs cheveux noirs sont retenus en un chignon serré.
1. Acte 1

**Titre** : L'aveuglement de Léda  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Will/Hannibal, Will/Alana  
><strong>Rating<strong> : PG-13 pour ce chapitre, R dans l'ensemble  
><strong>Warnings<strong> : gore, mutilation, violence envers les animaux, etc…  
><strong>Genre<strong> : romance (plus ou moins) / thriller / horreur ? / suspens ? / ?  
><strong>Spoilers<strong> : Pour toute la s1  
><strong>Note<strong> : Ma première fic _Hannibal_. Hm. Je ne me suis jamais essayée à ce genre de texte (mes fandoms sont en général plus bisounours) donc il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois tombée à côté. Au moins, vous apprendrez plein de choses sur le _Lac des cygnes_ !  
><strong>Note 2<strong> : J'aime bien trouver des titres que personne ne comprend. A vous de chercher ! (il n'est pas dur celui là !)

_The silver Swan, who living had no Note,  
>when Death approached, unlocked her silent throat.<br>Leaning her breast upon the reedy shore,  
>thus sang her first and last, and sang no more<em>

[**The Silver Swan** – Orlando Gibbons]

* * *

><p><strong>OUVERTURE :<strong>

_Il fait noir. _

_Une obscurité lourde et visqueuse pèse sur ses épaules et presse contre les parois de son crâne. Will peut presque la sentir sur sa langue butter contre ses dents. _

_Il déglutit et ses yeux papillonnent furieusement pour essayer de chasser le brouillard opaque qui l'entoure toujours. Sans succès. _

_Il n'y a que du vide. _

_La sueur qui perle à la racine de ses cheveux et glisse sur son visage colle à sa peau et laisse un goût amer et salé sur ses lèvres. _

_Will serre les poings et enfonce les ongles de ses doigts au creux de sa paume. Une douleur lancinante irradie le long de ses bras jusque dans sa nuque et lui donne quelque chose de tangible auquel se raccrocher._

"_Alana…_"

_Sa voix râpe sa gorge comme du papier de verre._

"_Ala…_"

_Il s'interrompt. Tout cela n'a plus aucune importance._

_Il l'a vue, elle est devenue le cygne maintenant. _

_Will ne pleure plus depuis longtemps mais ses yeux secs brûlent dans ses orbites._

_Il presse ses doigts contre ses paupières et peut presque les entendre craquer._

_Un bruit sur sa droite lui fait alors tourner la tête. Il ne voit toujours rien, mais il devine une forme élancée et son parfum ne l'aurait pas trompé de toute façon. _

"_Bonjour Will._ "

_(Regarde.)_

* * *

><p><strong>ACTE 1 <strong>

_Trois mois plus tôt._

Lorsque Will se réveille d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves induit par une bonne dose de somnifères, sa tête le lance déjà.

"Faites bien attention à ne pas forcer votre réveil après avoir pris ce médicament !", lui avait dit son généraliste.

Jack Crawford semble tout ignorer de ces recommandations.

Will tâtonne d'une main mal assurée sur sa table de nuit pour trouver ses lunettes avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin lorsqu'il est seul chez lui.

Il grogne sourdement et décroche enfin le téléphone qui sonne toujours de manière insistante.

Will hait la technologie. Parfois. Surtout en cet instant précis.

"Quoi ?"

Il n'a pas envie d'être poli et de toute façon Jack semble s'en foutre royalement car il lui ordonne de se rendre immédiatement au zoo de Baltimore.

"Il y a eu un meurtre. On va avoir besoin de toi, personne n'a jamais vu ça."

Il raccroche avant même que Will ait eu une chance de répondre.

"Putain."

Jack le rend vulgaire.

Colette, son fox terrier, lui jette un regard désapprobateur avant de se hisser sur le lit et de se rouler en boule sur son oreiller.

* * *

><p>Jack a raison sur au moins une chose : Will n'a jamais rien vu de semblable.<p>

Un officier le mène au fond du parc et, juste à côté d'un des étangs du zoo, à moitié cachée par une horde de policiers, se trouve une jeune fille assise. Sa position est tellement gracieuse que Will croit un instant qu'il ne s'agit pas du cadavre dont Jack lui a parlé au téléphone.

Elle est vêtue d'une sorte de robe de mariée, porte des chaussons de danse soigneusement noués autour de ses chevilles et ses longs cheveux noirs sont retenus en un chignon serré à la base de sa nuque brisée. La pâleur cadavérique lui donne une apparence presque éthérée. Elle est de condition athlétique et il ne faut pas être un grand détective pour deviner qu'il s'agit d'une danseuse.

"Elle est en position du cygne."

Will sursaute et se retourne vivement, tendu malgré lui alors qu'il a déjà reconnu la voix.

"Hey Katz.

- Hey !"

Will fait un petit signe de la main vers le cadavre.

"C'est une posture de ballet ?"

Katz hoche la tête.

"Tu as vu _Black Swan_ ?

- Non."

Elle soupire.

"J'aurais du m'en douter. Rassure-moi, tu connais au moins le _Lac des cygnes_ ?

- Vaguement. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec ce qui nous occupe."

Will est un peu vexé par cette série de questions et par leur condescendance.

Katz le regarde avec amusement, ce qui l'irrite encore plus.

"Rien d'important, mais si tu connaissais un tout petit peu tu aurais reconnu la posture immédiatement. Elle est utilisée par les danseuses et les danseurs dans toutes les adaptations du _Lac_, en particulier par le corps de ballet qui accompagne la danseuse principale."

Will reporte son attention sur la jeune morte. Elle est courbée vers le genou de sa jambe tendue et son autre jambe est repliée derrière elle. Ses bras, eux, s'élèvent en corolle au dessus de sa tête. "Comment est-ce qu'il l'a fait tenir dans cette position?"

Katz pointe alors quelque chose sur sa droite où une masse informe est cachée par un drap blanc.

"Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle avait dans le dos."

Will ne l'a effectivement vue que de face.

Son dos, que la robe laisse nu, est recouvert de plaies béantes et de petits points que Will n'arrive pas à identifier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Des piqûres d'aiguille, lui répond Zeller qui vient de les rejoindre. On lui a littéralement cousu un cygne dans le dos. Malheureusement, lorsque nous sommes arrivés le personnel du zoo l'avait enlevé. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte tout de suite qu'il avait été empaillé. Ils y sont allés comme des bouchers en plus. On a une sorte de croquis de la stagiaire par contre, ça t'intéresse ?"

Will acquiesce du bout des lèvres et Zeller lui tend sa tablette. Le dessin n'est clairement pas une œuvre d'art, mais il lui permet de se faire une meilleure idée du tableau achevé.

Le cygne avait servi de support à la danseuse. Son long cou avait été enroulé autour de sa nuque et son corps cousu à son dos. Ses ailes déployées avaient soutenu ses bras.

C'est un travail magnifique malheureusement réduit en charpie.

"Le plus bizarre, commente Zeller, c'est qu'il n'y a même pas de cygne dans le zoo. Celui ou celle qui a fait ça a ramené son propre volatile.

- C'est de l'art, répond Will sans le regarder.

- Et tu peux quand même en tirer quelque chose ?", lui demande Katz.

Will hausse les épaules.

"Je peux essayer."

Jack fait faire le vide autour de lui et le laisse devant le cadavre après une petite tape sur l'épaule et un regard appuyé.

Will inspire profondément.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

><p>Il fait sombre et moite.<p>

Il vient de s'arrêter de pleuvoir et ses pas laissent des traces dans la boue. Il faudra qu'il les efface plus tard mais pour l'instant il n'y pense pas.

La fille est légère sur ses épaules quarante-cinq kilos tout au plus, ce qui n'est vraiment pas un problème pour lui.

Elle n'est pas morte depuis longtemps contrairement au cygne qu'il a préparé il y a plusieurs jours. Il l'a empaillé lui-même. Ce n'est pas un de ses hobbies mais il pourrait y prendre goût.

Il dépose le premier sac sur le sol et part chercher le second un peu plus loin, dissimulé dans un buisson.

Il doit se dépêcher. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps et il faut que son oeuvre soit parfaite.

Il dispose d'abord la jeune femme. La position est simple et ses membres sont encore assez souples pour qu'il les tordre sans disloquer trop d'os. Il n'a pas le choix pour les épaules et le genou plié malheureusement. C'est dommage, mais cela ne pouvait être évité.

Il prend ensuite le cygne qu'il calle contre son dos courbé. La construction est encore bancale et les bras de la danseuse pendent comme ceux d'un pantin désarticulé. Il n'y a là aucune esthétique.

Il sort alors de ses poches un kit de suture. Il ne fait pas de fioritures mais ses points sont réguliers et rapides. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait, bien qu'il ne soit plus vraiment habitué à une aussi grande surface.

Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour finir son œuvre. La lune s'est levée maintenant et elle se reflète sur la surface du lac et sur l'oiseau dont les ailes se dressent vers le ciel.

Elle est parfaite.

* * *

><p>Will ouvre les yeux brusquement et doit les refermer presque aussitôt. La lumière agresse sa cornée et brûle ses globes oculaires qu'il sent pulser sous ses paupières.<p>

Il laisse échapper une sorte de grognement rauque et compte jusqu'à dix.

Le jour gris altère complètement la scène. Il s'en rend compte maintenant.

" Alors, lui demande Jack, qu'est ce que tu as vu ?"

Will se frotte les yeux et s'humecte les lèvres.

" Pas grand chose qu'on ne sache déjà. Elle était déjà morte et habillée lorsqu'il l'a amenée ici et il avait dissimulé le cygne sous l'arbre là bas. La disposition n'a pas dû lui demander plus d'une demie heure."

Jack fronce les sourcils.

"S'il est venu la veille, il doit y avoir une trace de lui sur les caméras de surveillance et dans les registres.

- Ça m'étonnerait. S'il a réussi à s'introduire ici sans se faire voir par les vigiles, il n'a sûrement eu aucun mal à éviter les caméras. "

C'est un artiste. La pureté de la scène et son harmonie montrent une méthode et un souci du détail qui laissent à supposer qu'il n'en est probablement pas à son coup d'essai.

Jack ne l'écoute déjà plus.

"Il lui manquait des organes ?, lui demande tout de même Will même s'il connaît déjà la réponse.

- Oui. Le fois, les reins et les poumons. Les incisions sont cachées par la robe."

Will hoche la tête et regarde l'équipe scientifique déplier le corps pour le mettre dans une housse en plastique. Cela lui fait presque mal au cœur de la voir dénaturée comme ça.

" Le tueur de Chesapeake ?", grogne Jack en suivant son regard.

Will ne lui répond pas et Jack n'insiste pas. Il n'a pas besoin de la confirmation d'une certitude.

* * *

><p>"<em>Le Lac des cygnes<em> ?"

Le docteur Lecter le regarde avec une expression que Will ne parvient pas à déchiffrer et qui semble hésiter entre l'amusement et l'intérêt.

Il est presque 22h et Will est assis dans son cabinet depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'est raisonnable.

Le temps semble toujours s'écouler d'une autre manière lorsque Will passe le voir. Sans doute parce que la conversation entre eux est facile, ce qui n'est le cas avec personne d'autre mis à part Abigaïl. Même avec Alana les choses sont... Compliquées.

Il secoue la tête et essaye d'ignorer la petite partie de lui qui souffre encore d'avoir été rejetée.

Avec le docteur Lecter, il n'y a rien de tout ça et malgré son sens de l'humour parfois très décalé et ses questions en apparence absurdes, Will en est venu à l'apprécier et à solliciter son aide.

Il est venu ce soir sous le prétexte de parler des migraines lancinantes qui lui vrillent les tempes mais ils parlent finalement de toute autre chose.

"Oui. Où en tout cas c'est ce que Katz pense. Elle est persuadée que le tueur est un fanatique du ballet et qu'il devait sûrement aimer cette femme de loin et que, ne pouvant l'avoir, il l'a figée dans l'éternité.

- Beverly Katz est une femme intelligente. Mais toi Will, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Le docteur Lecter le tutoie mais jusqu'ici Will n'a jamais réussi à lui rendre la pareille. Il ne l'appelle même pas par son prénom dans sa propre tête la plupart du temps.

Will n'est pas idiot, il sait qu'il utilise ce procédé pour garder ses distances mais il sait également que cela ne durera plus très longtemps. Le docteur Lecter le lit trop bien depuis le premier jour pour que Will parvienne à maintenir ses nombreux murs entre eux. Il ne porte même plus ses lunettes lorsqu'il est avec lui.

"Je pense que si le tueur avait voulu lui rendre grâce, il ne lui aurait pas fait prendre la position d'un membre du corps du ballet. Je pense au contraire qu'il la méprisait et qu'il a voulu la transformer en œuvre d'art. Ce devait être une piètre danseuse.

- Il l'a tuée parce qu'elle ne savait pas danser ?

- Peut-être. Je pense que c'est un amoureux de l'art et qu'elle devait être pour lui comme un insecte sur une toile. Il aurait pu simplement l'écraser mais il en a fait une pièce de maître. Cela à quelque chose d'admirable. "

Le docteur Lecter ne lui répond pas tout de suite et un silence s'installe sans qu'il soit particulièrement lourd ou particulièrement léger. Il est juste présent.

"Qu'est ce que le _Lac des cygnes _évoque pour toi Will", finit-il par lui demander.

Il est toujours aussi calme et détendu et si Will peut parfois trouver cela déstabilisant, cela a aussi le don de le calmer et de lui permettre de réfléchir plus posément.

"Pas grand chose. Je connais certains morceaux de la composition musicale mais je n'ai jamais vu le ballet. Il semble... Je ne sais pas. Mélancolique ? L'histoire se termine mal n'est-ce pas ?"

Le docteur se renfonce dans son siège et croise ses mains sur son ventre.

"Pas nécessairement. Cela dépend des versions.

- Il y en a plusieurs ?

- Presque autant qu'il y a de représentations."

Will hausse les sourcils et sent à nouveau la migraine commencer à presser sur ses tempes. Il va être temps de partir s'il veut encore pouvoir rentrer en voiture. Il a un peu plus d'une heure de route et cette perspective lui donne envie de grogner.

Le sofa du le cabinet lui parait être une alternative beaucoup plus alléchante. Avec un peu de chance Hannibal a des somnifères dans un de ses placards et...

_Hannibal_.

Will sourit intérieurement. Le prénom lui parait étrange lorsqu'il le pense mais il ne lui écorche pas la langue. Il a quelque chose de régal.

Quoi qu'il en soit Will ne peut plus s'attarder et il n'a que trop abusé de l'hospitalité de celui qui n'est même pas son docteur officiellement.

"Je vous remercie docteur Lecter."

A ses mots Hannibal regarde sa montre et semble se rendre compte lui-même de l'heure déjà bien avancée.

"Je t'en prie Will, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je trouve toujours nos conversations extrêmement stimulantes."

Will est surpris par la chaleur agréable qui s'épanouit dans sa poitrine. Il n'est pas du genre à être sensible aux compliments habituellement mais le docteur Lecter fait souvent figure d'exception.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, il lui adresse une sorte de petit sourire crispé et un geste de la main avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Will ?"

Will s'arrête, la main sur la poignée.

"Oui ?

- Si le _Lac des cygnes_ peut t'apporter quelques réponses, tu en trouveras plusieurs versions complètes sur Youtube."

Will hausse les sourcils et se retourne.

"Vous consultez Youtube ?"

L'image d'Hannibal et de son costume trois pièces en train de regarder des vidéos de chats s'impose à lui de manière totalement absurde.

Il jurerait voir ses yeux pétiller de malice.

"Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais cela peut m'arriver, oui.

- Oh."

Will ne fait pas preuve d'une grande éloquence, mais en même temps qu'il a-t-il à répondre à ça ?

"Je m'en souviendrai.", finit-il par élaborer maladroitement.

Hannibal lui répond par un petit hochement de tête.

"Bonne nuit Will.

- Bonne nuit docteur Lecter."

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard on retrouve à nouveau une ballerine enlacée par un cygne.<p>

* * *

><p>"Il y a une version en dessin animé !, s'insurge Will. Et une avec des cygnes vivants !"<p>

Hannibal lui sourit de ce petit sourire en coin légèrement moqueur dont Will est coutumier. Cela doit bien faire une demie heure que Will déblatère sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur l'absurdité de certaines adaptations. Il vient de passer au moins deux nuits à éplucher absolument toutes les versions à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir trouver et le _Lac des cygnes_ lui sort littéralement par les yeux. Il existe plus d'une vingtaine d'interprétations faisant toutes entre une heure et trois heures. Will a l'impression que ses globes oculaires sont en train de couler de ses orbites.

" Quelle est ta version favorite ?"

Will est obligé de réfléchir plusieurs secondes.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les suédois remportent la palme du bizarre, c'est certain. J'ai vu une version où les cygnes étaient des prostituées et une autre où toutes les danseuses étaient chauves et dansaient autour d'une corne d'abondance.

- Tu n'es pas sensible à l'Art Contemporain ?"

Il y a un petit peu de déception dans sa voix. Will déçoit rarement le docteur Lecter et ce n'est pas une sensation très agréable. Cela lui serre l'estomac de façon inexplicable.

"Je ne dirais pas ça. Disons que j'ai une sensibilité sélective. Je trouve la version de Matthew Bourne beaucoup plus esthétique. "

Cela lui arrache un nouveau sourire et Will se sent immédiatement mieux.

" Matthew Bourne est un peu plus classique, bien que contemporain, il est vrai. C'est un de mes favoris également."

Voilà qui est surprenant.

"Je vous aurais cru encore plus classique.

- Oh ? Petipa/Ivanov ou Noureev ?"

Will n'a aucune idée de ce dont il peut bien parler.

"Ce sont d'autres chorégraphes ?

- Oui, ce sont eux qui ont donné au ballet ses lettres de noblesse. Si tu as trouvé quelques adaptations classiques, il y a de fortes chance que tu ais vu l'une d'entre elles.

- Sans doute."

Will ne s'en souvient absolument pas et de toute façon toutes les versions commencent à se mélanger dans sa tête. Il est vraiment fatigué.

Hannibal doit s'en apercevoir car il lui pose la question.

" Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas dormi, Will."

Will soupire.

"Sans doute plus de 48h. Je dors mal de toute façon."

Mieux vaut perdre son temps sur Youtube que se retrouver sur son toit en sous vêtements.

"Même avec le somnifère ?

- Particulièrement avec le somnifère. Il me donne mal à la tête."

Hannibal fronce légèrement les sourcils et jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et quelques flocons de neige virevoltent avec indolence.

"Cela m'ennuie de te laisser reprendre la voiture à cette heure ci."

Il a l'air sincèrement ennuyé et Will ne peux s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. A part Alana, peu se soucient de son intégrité physique ou psychologique. En général Will n'y prête pas attention, mais il relève de temps en temps ce type de petites sollicitudes de la part d'Hannibal.

"Je peux prendre un taxi et revenir chercher ma voiture demain."

Hannibal ne dit rien mais le regarde d'un air pensif pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

"Puis-je te proposer de passer la nuit chez moi Will."

C'est tellement inattendu que Will en avale de travers. Hannibal n'est pas vraiment son psychiatre mais cette proposition dépasse largement le cadre de la relation professionnelle.

"Hm. Ce serait... Je veux dire. Oui. Enfin. Voilà. "

Hannibal ne relève pas son incohérence et Will lui en est reconnaissant.

"Il faut juste que j'appelle la voisine. Pour les chiens."

Janine habite à deux kilomètres de chez lui et vu l'heure ne sera sûrement pas de la meilleure disposition, mais elle doit avoir l'habitude maintenant. Il faudra que Will pense à lui acheter des fleurs.

" Très bien, lui répond Hannibal, laisse moi le temps de fermer le cabinet et nous pourrons nous mettre en route."

Will hoche la tête stupidement et reste planté à côté du bureau pendant qu'Hannibal vérifie les fenêtres, ferme les portes et rassemble ses affaires avec soin. Il s'agit visiblement d'une routine à laquelle il ne déroge pas souvent.

" Après toi.", lui dit il en pointant vers la porte du fond qu'il a laissé ouverte.

Hannibal a passé son manteau et enfilé ses gants et Will avec son jeans d'une propreté douteuse et son bonnet qui a connu de meilleurs jours se sent un petit peu décalé. Il passe discrètement une main dans ses cheveux légèrement gras et se demande silencieusement s'il pourra abuser de l'hospitalité d'Hannibal et utiliser sa douche. Quoi que le connaissant, sa salle de bain doit sûrement être tellement propre que Will aurait peur de la salir. Où alors est-il peut-être équipé d'une baignoire ? Will essaye de s'imaginer Hannibal prenant un bain, mais cela lui parait aussi absurde qu'Hannibal surfant sur Youtube. Ou alors avec des bougies et un verre de vin rouge. Et beaucoup de mousse. Et de la musique classique. Tout d'un coup l'image se fait bien plus nette et Will est obligé de cligner des yeux pour ne pas se laisser absorber.

"Tu as chaud Will ?", lui demande Hannibal en donnant un tour de clef.

Will sursaute.

"Pardon ? Non. Pourquoi ?

- Ton visage est rouge. Tu as peut-être de la fièvre."

Will passe une main sur sa joue avant de se rendre compte qu'il porte ses gants. Il renonce et secoue la tête.

"Je suis juste fatigué. "

C'est une excuse comme une autre.

" Tu en fais beaucoup Will.

- C'est ce que me dit Alana aussi"

Peut-être a-t-il effectivement besoin de vacances.

"Je te préparerai la chambre d'amis et une boisson qui devrait t'aider à dormir.

- Oh. Merci. Et ne vous embêtez pas, je peux très bien prendre le canapé. "

Hannibal le guide vers sa voiture en plaçant une main entre ses omoplates.

"J'offre toujours le meilleur à mes invités et c'est à cela que sert une chambre d'amis."

Will déglutit.

"Nous sommes amis docteur Lecter ?"

Hannibal lui sourit et fait le tour de la voiture pour prendre place derrière le volant.

"J'aime à le croire oui. Tu ne le penses pas Will ?"

Will croit saisir un soupçon d'incertitude dans sa question, mais il n'en est pas vraiment sûr.

"J'en serai honoré. "

Hannibal pose alors brièvement sa main sur son bras.

Will ne le sent presque pas à travers sa veste mais pour une raison inconnue, il a l'impression d'avoir réussi à passer un test.

* * *

><p>Hannibal l'invite à prendre une douche pendant qu'il trouve quelque chose à leur faire à manger.<p>

"Je m'excuse, ce ne sera pas très élaboré. J'ai d'habitude plus de temps devant moi lorsque je reçois."

Will a vu ce qu'Hannibal était capable de mettre dans un tupperware, sa fausse modestie ne le trompe pas. A moins qu'il soit véritablement sincère et désolé, ce qui ne serait même pas totalement surprenant.

Comme il l'avait anticipé, la salle de bain est immaculée et il y a même une petite raclette posée à côté du lavabo pour essuyer la buée sur le miroir. Il y a également aussi bien une douche qu'une baignoire.

Will opte pour la douche et se déshabille rapidement. Il frissonne avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. La pression et la température sont parfaites et Will sent ses muscles se détendre immédiatement. Il y a d'autres jets encastrés dans le mur mais Will décide de ne pas s'en servir. Il est presque sûr de ne pas arriver à les régler comme il faut de toute façon. Cela lui fait déjà assez bizarre d'utiliser des affaires de toilette qui ne sont pas les siennes, alors il ne va pas non plus lui dérégler sa douche.

Il sort quelques minutes plus tard et est surpris et embarrassé de voir qu'Hannibal a déposé pour lui une serviette soigneusement pliée ainsi qu'un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt propre. Will pensait redescendre vêtu de ses propres habits et dormir en sous-vêtements, mais il ne va pas cracher sur quelque chose de propre à se mettre sur le dos. Hannibal a même préparé pour lui une paire de chaussons et une brosse à dent encore dans son plastique.

Il s'habille rapidement, se brosse les dents, frictionne un bon coup ses cheveux pour en enlever le plus gros de l'humidité et y passe une main pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Le reflet que lui renvoie le miroir est satisfaisant. Pas extraordinaire, mais satisfaisant.

Il descend sans bruit vers la cuisine d'où provient une odeur alléchante.

Hannibal est en train de s'affairer devant un micro-onde qui ressemble à tout sauf à un micro-onde. D'ailleurs, Will suppose que c'est un micro-onde mais il n'en est pas vraiment sûr.

"Ahem. "

Will baisse la tête et regarde ses pieds. Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ? Il n'est jamais aussi gauche avec Hannibal en temps normal.

"Ah ! Will ! "

Will sursaute et se redresse.

"J'avais un gratin dauphinois au congélateur, ainsi qu'un reste de rôti sauce poivre. Le tout avec une salade verte à la pistache et aux pépins de grenade te convient-il ? "

Will ne devrait plus être surpris par ce genre de choses. Repas sur le pouce mon œil. Il est plus de 23h et Hannibal est capable de sortir un menu trois étoiles de son chapeau.

"Bien sûr ! Est-ce que je peux aider pour quelque chose ?

- Merci Will, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Tout est déjà installé dans le salon.

- Oh. D'accord. "

La table est effectivement déjà dressée dans la pièce adjacente. Il n'y a aucune fioriture, mais Hannibal a tout de même réussi à donner à la table une certaine classe que Will serait incapable de reproduire même lors d'un dîner officiel. Il ne reçoit pas beaucoup de toute façon. Pour être vraiment honnête, il ne reçoit personne en dehors d'Alana.

"Tu peux prendre place, Will."

Will sort de sa rêverie et s'exécute. Hannibal répète souvent son prénom. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le remarque d'ailleurs. Cela doit être dû au fait que l'anglais ne soit pas sa langue maternelle. À moins que cela soit tout simplement une autre de ses excentricités. Pour quelqu'un d'autre ce tic pourrait être énervant, mais Will l'entend plus comme un rythme dans ses phrases. Son prénom leur donne une certaine musicalité, ce qui est plutôt flatteur.

"Bon appétit Hannibal.", ose-t-il pour la première fois.

Hannibal le regarde et Will est satisfait de voir de la surprise sur son visage. Il n'arrive pas à le surprendre souvent.

"Bon appétit."

Will lui sourit et pique dans un morceau de rôti avec détermination.

Comme il s'en était douté, tout est absolument délicieux.

* * *

><p>Will est dans une forêt. Il fait nuit et il court pour fuir quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier.<p>

Ses yeux le brûlent et son souffle râpe les parois de sa gorge.

Il y a quelque chose d'indicible derrière lui.

Il n'a pas peur. Pas vraiment.

Ce n'est pas menaçant. C'est... Cela lui déchire le coeur.

Il y a de l'eau. Will ne se souvient pas avoir pénétré dans le lac dans lequel il est maintenant immergé jusqu'à la taille. L'eau n'est pas froide, mais elle n'est pas chaude non plus. Elle glisse sur lui et lèche ses membres comme si elle n'existait pas.

Will en puise au creux de sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres parcheminées mais elle n'a aucun goût ni aucune texture. Elle est, mais elle n'est pas vraiment non plus. Elle existe sur cette fine ligne qui se situe entre les deux.

"Will."

Will lève les yeux en entendant son nom. Il est à peine murmuré mais la voix caresse ses oreilles avec douceur.

"Alana ?"

Une femme se tient devant lui, suspendue au dessus de l'eau. Elle n'a pas de bras mais à la place deux ailes blanches immaculées qui partent de ses épaules et l'entourent comme un manteau.

"Je ne suis pas Alana."

Sa tête s'incline sur le côté et sa nuque blanche s'allonge démesurément.

"Pourquoi lui as-tu volé son visage, si tu n'es pas elle."

Sa propre voix monotone semble ne pas lui appartenir. Elle l'entoure sans sortir de ses lèvres, comme si elle suintait de chacun des pores de sa peau.

"Il me l'a donné. "

Son cou s'allonge encore un peu plus et se courbe vers lui. Bientôt ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes.

"Qui te l'a donné, souffle Will contre sa bouche. Qui t'a donné son visage et sa voix ?"

Elle cligne des yeux et ses pupilles dilatées ne sont plus que deux trous noirs dans ses orbites vides.

"Je suis le cygne blanc. J'appartiens au lac.

- Et qui t'a donné ce visage ?, répète Will. Il ne t'appartient pas.

- Il appartient à une morte. Elle n'en avait plus besoin."

Will sent son cœur taper douloureusement contre chaque côte de sa cage thoracique.

"Alana est...

- Regarde."

Elle se recule et ses ailes se dressent au dessus de sa tête.

"Tu ne sais pas regarder. Tes yeux sont morts.

- Mais regarder quoi ?"

Son corps entier s'incline vers la forêt.

"Regarde."

Will se retourne lentement.

La forêt s'étend derrière lui gluante d'ombres et de bruissements.

"Regarde."

La femme cygne se tient à côté de lui maintenant et une de ses ailes effleure son épaule. Il ne sent rien du tout.

"Regarde."

Quelque chose bouge derrière les arbres et Will sent son ventre se serrer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il ne voit toujours rien mais son corps tout entier détecte une présence juste en dehors de son champ de vision.

"Regarde le voleur de visages."

Il est soudain devant lui.

Will devrait avoir peur. Il devrait crier et s'enfuir, courir loin, loin, toujours plus loin à travers la forêt, mais il n'en a pas envie. Il lève la main et effleure un visage froid et anguleux. Ses doigts s'arrêtent sur sa bouche et passent sur ses lèvres. Le voleur de visage murmure alors quelque chose contre sa paume. Son prénom peut-être.

Will sent la chaleur qui se dégage de sa peau et son souffle sur sa joue.

"Regarde, Will Graham. Regarde."

Will lève les yeux.

* * *

><p>Will se réveille en sueur et ses dents claquent si fort qu'il en ressent les vibrations jusque dans sa mâchoire.<p>

Son rêve s'accroche à ses paupières encore à demie closes, mais il lui échappe déjà.

"Ala..."

Les mots restent bloqués dans sa bouche et buttent contre ses dents en restant englués à sa langue.

"Will. Respire."

Will ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Il inspire et expire profondément. L'air est douloureux dans sa trachée et dans ses poumons.

"Ça..."

Il tousse et se masse la gorge.

"Ça fait mal."

Une main se pose sur son plexus solaire et presse doucement pour l'attirer en arrière. _Hannibal_. Il peut sentir les battements de son coeur et sa respiration contre ses omoplates. Son corps se détend aussitôt et s'affaisse en arrière. Hannibal va s'occuper de lui. Hannibal s'occupe toujours si bien de lui.

Will laisse sa tête rouler sur le côté. La main toujours posée sur son coeur est large et réconfortante et Will a l'impression qu'elle pourrait pénétrer dans sa chaire et écarter toutes ses cotes pour s'introduire dans sa cage thoracique sans que cela ne lui provoque la moindre douleur. Will le laisserait faire.

Il sent la sueur glisser sur son front et s'accrocher à ses paupières lourdes.

Il ne se souvient déjà plus de ce qui l'a réveillé. De l'eau. Il y avait de l'eau qui n'existait pas.

"Rendors toi Will, murmure Hannibal. Je serai là lorsque tu te réveilleras. "

Will se laisse bercer par cette voix calme et chaude qui s'insinue dans son cerveau et se love autour de ses pensées comme une présence familière.

Will pose sa main sur celle d'Hannibal et referme les yeux.

* * *

><p>Will se réveille en sursaut pour la seconde fois lorsque son portable se met à sonner sur la table de nuit.<p>

Il a l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois et le son strident lui vrille la tête.

"Allo ?, marmonne-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Will. On a trouvé une troisième fille."

* * *

><p>Hannibal l'accompagne.<p>

Il ne travaille pas le samedi et ne semble de toute façon pas disposé à laisser Will reprendre la voiture seul. Will ne se souvient pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est produit durant la nuit mais lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone le réveille, il trouve Hannibal endormi en robe de chambre sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et cela lui apprend tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

Le deuxième cadavre avait été disposé comme le premier dans la position du cygne mais ses bras n'avaient pas été montés en corolle. Tout le haut de son corps avait été déposé sur sa jambe tendue et Katz lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une variante de la position de base et qu'elle était désignée sous le nom de "position du cygne endormi". Ici encore il s'agissait d'une posture majoritairement réservée au corps de ballet.

Pour le troisième corps, tout est différent.

La jeune fille ne doit cette fois ci pas avoir plus de 17 ans et est retrouvée à proximité de la maison de repos où Abigaïl est hospitalisée. Il ne faut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à Jack pour confirmer qu'il s'agit bien d'une des résidentes.

On leur interdit de voir Abigaïl pour le moment, mais Will comprend à demi mots qu'elles ne dépendaient pas du même service et ne s'étaient probablement jamais rencontrées. Pour être plus exact, Sofia - le nom de la victime - avait été internée après avoir fait brûler toute sa famille et bénéficiait d'une surveillance rapprochée. Elle aurait du reste été bien en mal d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit : toute la moitié droite de son corps avait été brûlé gravement et elle venait à peine de subir une greffe de peau sur le visage.

Sofia avait été enlevée durant la nuit. Ses gardes avaient été drogués et ne s'étaient aperçus de sa disparition qu'au petit matin. Elle avait été retrouvée deux heures plus tard à l'orée de la forêt.

Lorsque Will la voit, sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge et la seule chose qui le fait alors encore avancer est la main d'Hannibal qui presse délicatement sur le bas de son dos.

Le corps de Sofia ne garde plus aucune trace de ses mutilations car le cygne est cette fois-ci cousu à son côté droit et l'enveloppe de ses ailes.

Il est noir. Tout comme le sont sa robe, les larges plumes accrochées à ses cheveux et ses chaussons de danse. Il se dégage de Sofia une réalité qui le fait frissonner.

Elle a été suspendue à un arbre par des fils de pêche. Ils la maintiennent à plusieurs mètres du sol par ses bras qui s'étendent sur eux comme des serres menaçantes. Quant à ses jambes, elles pendent dans le vide dans un simulacre de pointe.

C'est à la fois terrible et magnifique.

"C'est son plus beau tableau., murmure Will pour lui même.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?, lui demande Jack qui vient de les rejoindre.

-Rien."

Jack n'insiste pas mais jette un regard contrarié à Hannibal qui ne le gratifie même pas d'une salutation. Parfois Will se demande si Jack se rend compte qu'Hannibal le déteste cordialement. C'est assez amusant à observer de l'extérieur.

"Qu'est ce que tu peux lire Will.", le presse finalement Jack après un instant de silence.

Will retourne son attention sur la jeune fille suspendue.

"Je vois le cygne noir, lui répond-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Mais encore.

- Vous pouvez demander à Katz, elle vous expliquera, c'est elle la spécialiste. "

Will ne se permet pas souvent un trait d'insolence mais celui là mûrissait depuis longtemps. Du coin de l'œil il voit Hannibal sourire et en éprouve une certaine satisfaction.

Il n'a pas envie de rentrer dans la tête du tueur. Il n'a pas envie de s'introduire dans ce tableau et d'en déranger la composition fragile en la décortiquant. Il n'a pas envie de comprendre. Ce qu'il y a parfois de plus beau avec l'art c'est lorsqu'il vous échappe et devient soudain plus grand que vous.

S' y introduire pour en révéler les ficelles a quelque chose de sacrilège.

Mais, il sait aussi qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

><p>Le froid mord son visage et ses pieds font craquer le sol gelé.<p>

Il connaît la propriété jusque dans ses moindres détails. Il l'a arpentée de nombreuses fois et en a mémorisé chaque sentier et chaque arbre. Il a choisi depuis longtemps celui qui lui servira de canevas.

Il n'a même pas besoin de s'introduire dans l'hôpital. C'est elle qui drogue les gardes, ce qui est une tache facile vu tous les antidouleurs dont elle dispose. Ils se sont déjà vus auparavant et elle a accepté de devenir un tableau. Non. Pas un tableau, mais une scène d'une œuvre aux multiples facettes. Elle pensait n'être qu'une danseuse médiocre, à peine assez douée pour remplacer une des membres du corps de ballet, mais il prévoit d'en faire tellement plus. Ses traits, son corps meurtri et sa grâce brisée la rendent exceptionnelle.

Elle s'abandonne à lui avec reconnaissance et il ne fait pas preuve de cruauté. Il la tue d'un simple coup sur la nuque. Elle ne souffre pas. Ou plutôt, elle ne souffre plus.

Le cygne est un de ceux qui peuplent les bords de la rivière en contrebas. Les cygnes noirs sont rares et il a du s'assurer que celui qu'il avait repéré serait facile à appâter. Il a passé beaucoup de temps sur les bords de cette rivière.

Il tue l'animal en cachant du poison dans le pain qu'il lui jette. Il vient s'échouer à ses pieds avec indolence.

Ils sont encore chauds lorsqu'il les fond l'un dans l'autre pour ne plus en faire qu'un seul corps. Le cygne habille Sofia autant qu'elle le pare.

Il les arrange avec délicatesse en faisant attention à ne casser aucun os. Elle doit s'offrir intacte comme un cadeau, ses grands yeux noirs fixés sur ceux qu'elle surplombe.

Il se recule et contemple son oeuvre.

"Elle est parfaite. ", souffle Will."Parfaite. "

Ses mains se mettent à trembler.

* * *

><p>Will ouvre les yeux et se détourne aussitôt pour régurgiter l'intégralité de son petit-déjeuner.<p>

Il peut encore sentir les deux corps chauds sur ses mains et surtout, surtout, le sentiment d'exaltation devant le tableau achevé.

Il avait tord en pensant profaner la scène. Il n'a commis aucun sacrilège car on la lui a offerte, Parce que c'est ce que c'est : un cadeau. Et Will l'a déballé avec la même excitation qu'un gamin à Noël.

Un nouveau haut le cœur le secoue et l'oblige à se courber vers l'avant. Un filet de bile s'échappe de ses lèvres et laisse une brûlure dans sa gorge.

Une main fraîche se pose alors sur sa nuque, juste à la base de ses cheveux.

"Will. Essaye de contrôler ta respiration. "

De petits bruits rauques s'échappent de sa bouche entre ouverte et le manque d'air est en train de lui faire tourner la tête.

Les doigts d'Hannibal se déplacent de son cou à sa poitrine et son autre main se pose sur son ventre comme il l'a déjà fait la veille.

"Inspire. Expire. Doucement. Inspire. Expire."

Will se laisse bercer par sa voix et fixe sa concentration sur la chaleur qui se dégage des paumes qui pressent sur son buste.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Will sent petit à petit sa respiration se calmer et ses membres s'arrêter de trembler.

Il se redresse alors tant bien que mal avec l'aide d'Hannibal et se tourne vers Jack qui s'est rapproché et lui tourne autour avec impatience. Son regard ne trahit pas la moindre once de sympathie ou d'inquiétude à son égard.

"Alors ?", lui demande-t-il, quelques secondes à peine après que Will ait réussi à reprendre sa respiration.

"C'est elle qui a drogué les gardes. Le tueur la connaissait et il n'a prélevé aucun organe, ni cassé aucun os. Le cygne est un de ceux du parc. On devrait retrouver du pain empoisonné à un endroit sur la berge.", récite-t-il laconiquement pour qu'on le laisse tranquille le plus rapidement possible.

C'est son œuvre la plus aboutie, ne dit-il pas. Il l'a composé pour moi.

Hannibal se tient à nouveau à ses cotés et leurs regards se croisent.

_Il sait_, réalise Will. _Il a peut-être toujours su_.

* * *

><p>"Est ce que tu penses avoir tué cette jeune fille Will ?"<p>

Hannibal l'a raccompagné à Wolf Trap après l'autopsie et Will n'a pas protesté. Il préfère ne pas rester seul de toute façon. Il aurait pu appeler Alana mais elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle ne comprendra sans doute jamais vraiment.

Will caresse Winston d'une main distraite avant de répondre.

Il a vaguement faim mais la seule idée de manger lui retourne l'estomac. Il a bien proposé quelque chose à Hannibal, mais ce dernier a décliné. Will ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il n'a pas d'appétit non plus ou simplement parce que sa cuisine est détestable.

"Non. Et même si je le pensais, ce serait techniquement impossible, vous êtes resté avec moi toute la nuit et je n'avais de toute façon pas de véhicule."

Rationnellement il est donc impossible qu'il ait tué Sofia Gershwin.

Hannibal garde ses yeux fixés sur lui sans ciller.

"Mais..., reprend Will. J'ai aimé ça."

Il déglutit.

"Aimé quoi Will ?

- Reproduire cette scène méticuleusement, m'introduire à l'intérieur de cette composition et la faire mienne."

Hannibal hoche la tête.

" Est ce la première fois Will ?

- Non."

Il n'a aucune raison de mentir. Hannibal ne cherche ici qu'une confirmation.

"Quand ?", demande-t-il simplement.

"Le tueur de Chesapeake. "

A nouveau Hannibal acquiesce. Will a l'impression qu'il est en train de lui arracher les mots un à un.

"Pourquoi ?"

Il hausse les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je me vois dans ce qu'il fait ? Peut-être parce que nous avons d'entières conversations ensemble.

- Des conversations ?

-Il me parle à travers ses meurtres. Je l'entends lorsque je me mets à sa place.

- Et ça ne te fait pas peur ?"

Will prend le temps de réfléchir, mais là aussi sa réponse n'est qu'une confirmation de l'évidence.

"Non. Vous allez me faire enfermer ?"

Hannibal lui sourit et se lève pour passer derrière lui.

Ils se faisaient face jusqu'ici, à peine séparés par la table de sa cuisine, mais maintenant Will peut sentir sa chaleur dans son dos et les cals de ses doigts lorsqu'il les pose sur ses épaules.

"Non."

Will ferme les yeux et laisse sa tête s'incliner vers ces mains qui encadrent son visage avec délicatesse.

Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau, mais il ne fait pas un geste pour finir son mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal s'écarte pour prendre ses affaires et repartir.

* * *

><p>Will rêve.<p>

Il est sur un lit. Ses membres sont endormis mais il n'a aucune intention de les bouger. Ses muscles sont détendus et souples sur les draps frais qu'il n'a pour une fois pas trempés de sueur.

Ses yeux papillonnent, fixés sur le plafond zébré de craquelures irrégulières.

Il respire lentement et régulièrement.

Ce n'est pas un cauchemar. Will sait les reconnaître depuis longtemps, même s'il n'arrive jamais à s'en extraire et ce rêve là est comme une petite bulle immobile et suspendue. Il ne s'est plus senti aussi calme depuis longtemps.

Il sent une main sur sa jambe. Elle part de sa cheville nue pour remonter le long de son mollet et lentement effleurer sa cuisse. Il y a des lèvres aussi. Sèches et légèrement râpeuses qui s'arrêtent sur la protubérance de son genoux et font se dresser les poils sur sa peau.

Son cœur s'accélère imperceptiblement et sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge.

Ses yeux papillonnent toujours.

Il y a de la sensualité dans les doigts qui le touchent, mais de la curiosité aussi. Ils prennent leur temps comme s'ils voulaient le mémoriser, centimètre par centimètre.

Bientôt, Will peut les sentir se glisser sous la couture du boxer qu'il porte pour dormir et la pulpe d'un pouce caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse avec révérence.

Sa bouche s'étire sur un sourire et il ferme les yeux.

Les mains qui le touchent remontent encore et se pressent sur son corps. Il les sent sur son aine, sur son ventre, sur ses côtes et sur ses clavicules. Il les sent sur ses bras, ses épaules, son cou et son visage. Elles tracent l'arrête de sa mâchoire et le relief de ses pommettes et elles s'arrêtent juste quelques seconde sur ses lèvres humides, avant d'effleurer la peau si fine de ses paupières closes et de venir tracer la courbe de ses oreilles.

Will sait qu'il devrait avoir peur. Il devrait peut-être se tendre et fuir ces mains qui appartiennent à un corps dont il refuse de voir le visage, mais il n'en a pas envie.

Il sent sa bouche se poser juste au dessus de son cœur, là où il bat le plus fort et un mince filet de salive mouiller sa peau à travers son t-shirt. Ce simple contact à quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique. Plus peut-être même que les mains qui le caressent toujours.

Un souffle chaud effleure sa joue.

« Touche. », entend-il murmurer à son oreille.

Il connaît cette voix, mais le nom lui échappe. Il le sent sur sa langue et au bout de ses doigts, mais il se perd en buttant contre ses dents. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Will veut simplement s'enrouler autour de ce corps chaud qui l'enveloppe et presser sa tête au creux de son cou pour en respirer son odeur.

Il veut l'absorber tout entier.

_Regarde, Will Graham. Regarde. _

Mais Will garde ses yeux désespérément clos.

Il n'a pas besoin de ses yeux. Il a juste besoin de ce corps anonyme contre le sien et de sa bouche sous la sienne.

Lentement, il lève un bras lourd qui lui semble presque ne pas lui appartenir et ne commencer à exister que lorsqu'il entre en contact avec la peau brûlante d'un dos large dont il sent les muscles rouler sous ses doigts.

Will tourne alors la tête et enfouit son nez contre l'épaule de l'homme qui le presse contre le matelas.

Il a l'odeur du sang et de la terre et Will sent son corps entier se tendre et sa bouche s'ouvrir sur un cri silencieux.

_Regarde._

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveille, ses draps sont trempés, son front est barré d'une migraine douloureuse et Will se rend compte qu'il a joui dans son sommeil comme un adolescent.<p>

Sa gorge se contracte sur l'ombre d'un sanglot sec.

Il se redresse maladroitement, s'assoit au bord du lit et se prend la tête entre les mains avant de presser ses paumes contre ses yeux et d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de son front.


	2. Acte 2

**Titre** : L'aveuglement de Léda  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Will/Hannibal, Will/Alana  
><strong>Rating<strong> : PG-13 pour ce chapitre, R dans l'ensemble  
><strong>Warnings<strong> : gore, mutilation, violence envers les animaux, etc…  
><strong>Genre<strong> : romance (plus ou moins) / thriller / horreur ? / suspens ? / ?  
><strong>Spoilers<strong> : Pour toute la s1  
><strong>Note<strong> : J'ai été un peu longuette, mais voilà la suite !

_Beside me  
><em>_the gray sea  
><em>_was opening and shutting its wave-doors,  
><em>_unfolding over and over  
><em>_its time-ridiculing roar;  
><em>_I looked but I couldn't see anything  
><em>[**Bone** – Mary Oliver]

* * *

><p><strong>ACTE 2<strong>

L'église est petite et sobre.

Il n'y en a qu'une à proximité de Wolf Trap et Will n'y a pas réfléchi particulièrement lorsqu'il a pris sa voiture pour simplement... Partir. Fuir peut-être. Il a à peine pris le temps de se changer et ne s'est nettoyé que sommairement sans se regarder dans le miroir. Son pantalon colle légèrement à son entrejambe encore poisseux. Une migraine lancinante lui martèle les tempes et lui brouille le regard. Si Hannibal était là il l'aurait sûrement empêché de prendre le volant.

Il se gare mais reste dans sa voiture, le regard fixé sur son pare-brise sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y a derrière.

Will sait qu'il ne va pas pouvoir se fuir très longtemps. Il n'est même pas sûr d'y être seulement arrivé depuis son réveil. Il laisse tomber sa tête sur le tableau de bord.

"Putain."

L'injure résonne dans l'habitacle et Will se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû se recoucher finalement.

Il déglutit. Sa salive râpe les parois de sa gorge et lui donne envie de tousser.

Après quelques minutes le cuir du tableau de bord s'est assez réchauffé au contact de sa peau pour rendre sa position vraiment inconfortable.

Will se redresse et fait craquer sa nuque.

Il fait gris et le froid mord la peau de son visage et traverse le tissu trop fin de ses vêtements car il n'a pas pensé à prendre de veste.

En frissonnant et en se frictionnant les bras il monte rapidement les quelques marches qui permettent d'accéder au parvis de l'église. Fort heureusement la porte est ouverte et Will peut se glisser à l'intérieur. Le chœur n'est pas chauffée mais une rangée de cierge brûle sur l'aile droite et réchauffe légèrement l'extrémité d'un rang.

Will s'assoit et tire son pull sur ses mains. L'église est vide. Il est sûrement encore trop tôt pour que l'office du matin ait commencé. Il jette un coup d'œil à son poignet avant de se rendre compte qu'il a oublié sa montre. Il grince des dents et sort son portable de sa poche. Celui-là au moins il n'a pas oublié de l'emmener. 8h02. Un bruit derrière lui le fait se retourner

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années en soutane le regarde. Son regard est franc et son visage ouvert.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider mon fils ?"

Will secoue la tête et se tord les mains.

"Merci mon père, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai juste besoin de...paix."

Le prêtre lui sourit.

"Puissiez-vous donc la trouver ici mon garçon. Que Dieu soit avec vous."

Will répond par un borborygme qui pourrait vaguement ressembler à un acquiescement ou un remerciement. L'homme le laisse seul et retourne sans doute à la préparation de la messe de 10h.

Will n'est pas spécialement croyant mais il n'est pas athée non plus. Il ne se pose tout simplement pas la question. Dieu est pour lui un concept totalement abstrait et il ne trouve aucun réconfort dans l'idée de sa présence, ni aucune angoisse face à son absence mais ici, personne ne lui adresse la parole, personne ne le touche et personne n'essaye de forcer son regard. Will ferme les yeux et se concentre sur le bruit du vent qui s'engouffre dans l'interstice sous la porte et s'accroche à la moindre aspérité. Cela a quelque chose d'incroyablement apaisant et il sent petit à petit sa respiration se ralentir et son corps se détendre.

Il a presque envie de rire maintenant.

Il est seul, dans une église au milieu de nul part, sans veste et sans montre. Il a probablement oublié de fermer la porte de chez lui en partant et un prêtre vient juste de le confier à Dieu alors qu'il a rêvé à peine une heure plus tôt avoir une relation sexuelle avec un serial killer qui coud des cygnes dans le dos de ses victimes. Il peut encore sentir la pression de ses mains sur sa peau.

Il frissonne et se reprend la tête entre les mains.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?..."

Il n'a absolument aucune réponse à cette question.

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.

Will n'a pas envie de décrocher et cela lui semble presque sacrilège dans une église mais il n'a pas non plus envie d'affronter le froid à nouveau.

Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il voit le nom de l'appelant.

_Alana ?_

Ce n'est pas son genre de l'appeler à cette heure ci.

A moins qu'ils n'aient été censés se voir... Ah.

"Allo ?

- Will ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends chez toi ! La porte n'était pas fermée et la moitié des chiens étaient dehors. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ?"

Will se sent immédiatement coupable.

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis... Hm. Tu vois l'église prés de la maison des Peters ?

- Vaguement. Mais Will, qu'est ce que tu fais dans une église ? ... Ils ont trouvé un nouveau corps ? C'est Jack qui t'a fait venir ?

- Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau meurtre. Je t'expliquerai.

- Je vois."

Alana a l'air tout sauf convaincue.

"Je te rejoins.", reprend-t-elle sans lui laisser le choix.

Will hoche la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut pas le voir.

"Okay. Oh. Alana ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce que tu pourrais me ramener une veste s' il te plait ?"

* * *

><p>"Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as fait un cauchemar, dont tu ne te souviens pas, mais qui a été assez horrible pour que tu te retrouves dans une église vide à l'aube et sans veste ?"<p>

Dis comme ça Will a bien conscience que son explication est vraiment bancale. Pourtant, il ne ment que par omission.

" Plus ou moins."

Un silence s'installe avant qu'Alana ne reprenne.

" Tu as rêvé du tueur aux danseuses n'est-ce pas ? "

Will aurait du se douter qu'Alana verrait clair dans son jeu. Elle arrive souvent à le lire mieux que lui même. La seule personne capable de la surpasser est sans doute le docteur Lecter (_Hannibal_, se corrige mentalement Will). Il a l'impression de lui faire des infidélités.

"Qu'est ce que nous avions prévu de faire ?, demande-t-il à Alana, aussi bien pour changer de sujet que pour s'empêcher de penser.

Alana n'insiste pas et Will lui en est reconnaissant.

"Nous devions aller voir Abigail.

- Oh."

Cela lui revient maintenant. Sa tête lui fait l'effet d'être encore plongée dans une baignoire de coton mais ses pensées s'articulent mieux.

"J'avais oublié. "

Alana fronce les sourcils et après un moment d'hésitation prend sa main dans la sienne. Elle est si petite que celle de Will la recouvre entièrement.

" Will... Est-ce-que ça va ? Je veux dire, vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais oublié Abigail..."

Will soupire et baisse la tête.

" Je suis donc si instable que ca pour que cela ne te poses plus de problème.»

Il serre brièvement ses doigts dans les siens et Alana lui donne immédiatement un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Hey !

- Tu l'as mérité. Je te connais Will Graham, cesse d'éviter mes questions."

Will relève les yeux et croise son regard. Elle lui sourit mais son visage a aussi cette expression sérieuse qu'il connait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne le laissera plus dévier la conversation.

"Je vais bien. Je crois. Cette enquête est... Difficile pour moi."

Sa main ne quitte pas la sienne.

"Plus que celle qui concerne le tueur de Chesapeake ?

- C'est le tueur de Chesapeake. Jack et les tabloïds l'appellent le _tueur aux danseuses_ mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même personne. Il y a... La même esthétique dans ces meurtres et il prélève certains organes. Sauf pour la dernière. "

Alana reste silencieuse un instant avant de soupirer.

" Tu devrais prendre du recul Will.

- Je ne peux pas, il s'adresse directement à moi.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?"

Il y a un peu des deux et Alana le sait.

"Tu vas finir par t'y perdre Will. Je ne veux pas être la lorsque cela arrivera."

Will déglutit et lâche à regret la main toujours dans la sienne.

"Cela n'arrivera pas."

* * *

><p>Will laisse sa voiture sur le parking de l'église et monte dans celle d'Alana. Il ne se sent pas vraiment de conduire et sa tête le lance toujours.<p>

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de convalescence se fait en silence.

Will a l'habitude de ce genre de silence de la part d'Alana. C'est un silence de résignation. Il sait qu'il est en train de saboter son propre bonheur pour une obsession malsaine qui est en train de le consumer tout entier, mais il ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

Hannibal lui tient le même discours. Plus ou moins. Parfois Will a du mal à savoir s'il le met en garde contre ce glissement ou l'encourage à se laisser absorber complètement tout en gardant le contrôle. Pour être honnête Will ne sait pas vraiment quelle est la meilleure option et il est de toute façon trop tard maintenant.

Alana garde son regard fixé sur la route et celui de Will se perd dans le paysage gelé qui défile derrière sa fenêtre.

C'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

Ils arrivent vers 11h.

Abigail les attend, assise sur une des balançoires rouillée qui ont été installées dans le jardin sans doute plusieurs années auparavant. Un homme se tient à côté d'elle et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître Hannibal.

"Docteur Lecter ?"

Un éclair de déception passe dans son regard et Will se demande si c'est parce qu'il ne l'a pas appelé par son prénom.

"Bonjour Will."

Il se retourne ensuite vers Alana et lui adresse un sourire.

"Bonjour docteur Bloom, nous vous attendions.

- Bonjour.", les salue Abigail à son tour.

Elle a bonne mine. Ses joues et son nez sont rougies par le froid et elle s'est apprêtée. Une robe noire dépasse de son manteau épais et elle porte de petits escarpins peu adaptés à la saison.

" Vous sortez ?", demande Will."Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là vous aussi, docteur Lecter."

Hannibal lui parait un peu plus froid que d'habitude et Will ne parvient pas à se l'expliquer.

"J'avais une proposition à faire à Abigail et je savais que vous veniez tous les deux, même si j'attendais votre arrivée plus tôt."

Will regarde ses pieds.

"Une proposition ?", l'interroge Alana en se rapprochant, sans doute pour éviter habilement le sujet de leur retard.

Abigail saute de sa balançoire.

"Le docteur Lecter voudrait m'emmener voir un ballet."

Will se sent grimacer.

"C'est... à propos, je suppose.", répond-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Un goût acre poisse sur sa langue et tous les muscles supérieurs de son corps se tendent.

Le regard d'Alana va de l'un à l'autre, soupçonneuse.

"Nous avons besoin de votre autorisation docteur Bloom !", reprend vivement Abigail.

Will se rend alors compte qu'il ne l'a jamais vue avec ce visage franc d'adolescente.

"Tu aimes le ballet, Abigail ?, lui demande Alana.

- Je n'en ai jamais vu. Ils en parlent beaucoup dans le journal, vu ce qu'il se passe actuellement et j'ai vu qu'ils donnaient _Giselle ou les Willis_ à Baltimore.

- C'est toi qui a demandé à y aller ?"

Abigail hoche la tête.

"J'ai pensé que le docteur Lecter était sans doute la personne à qui m'adresser. Sans vouloir vous offenser Monsieur Graham."

Will grogne quelque chose d'inintelligible.

" Will ne manque pas de sensibilité artistique Abigail. Tu serais surprise.", commente Hannibal.

- Oh ? Vous souhaitez nous accompagner ? Le docteur Lecter m'emmène déjeuner et nous allons ensuite à la séance de 15h. Enfin si vous le permettez docteur Bloom."

Alana et Hannibal se regardent.

"Je ne m'y oppose pas, finit-elle par lui répondre. Une sortie culturelle ne peut que te faire du bien et tu es entre de bonnes mains."

La bouche d'Abigail s'étire immédiatement sur un sourire.

" Merci beaucoup ! Vous voulez venir aussi docteur Bloom."

Alana reste pensive un instant et se retourne vers lui.

" Will ?"

Will sursaute. Alana lui demande rarement son avis lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre des décisions qui la concernent directement. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi lui répondre.

" Hm. "

Alana doit saisir son trouble car elle lève les yeux au ciel.

" Will, je te demande si tu te joindras à nous.

- Oh."

Honnêtement, cette question ne vaut pas mieux que la précédente.

Il n'a pas envie d'y aller, mais il n'a pas envie d'être seul non plus et c'est la perspective de sa maison vide et de ses draps défaits qui le décide.

" Pourquoi pas."

Il sait qu'il ne doit pas faire preuve d'un enthousiasme débordant, mais cela suffit à Abigail.

" Je vais chercher mon sac. Je reviens !"

Elle les quitte et se dirige d'un pas vif vers la maison de repos.

Elle est à peine assez loin pour ne plus les entendre qu'Alana se retourne vers Hannibal.

" C'est extrêmement malsain et macabre vu ce qu'il s'est produit ici il n'y a même pas une semaine. Je ne devrais même pas l'autoriser à sortir."

Hannibal soutient son regard.

" C'est à ce sujet que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous Alana. Vous êtes celle qui connait le mieux Abigail. Votre opinion et votre accord sont indispensables. Pourquoi donc lui accorder cette autorisation malgré toutes vos réserves ?"

Alana soupire et son visage s'adoucit.

" Abigail a besoin d'être une adolescente et c'est la première fois qu'elle souhaite sortir pour quelque chose n'ayant pas trait à ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Je suis cependant extrêmement réservée quant à son choix et je n'approuve pas sa démarche de vous solliciter en premier plutôt que de me demander une autorisation directement.

- Abigail est une jeune fille intelligente, lui répond Hannibal. Elle a parfaitement saisi la dynamique de nos relations et elle n'a pas peur d'en user pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle nous manipule ?

- C'est une manière de le formuler oui. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle ne manque pas de détermination."

Will suit leur conversation avec intérêt. Il est toujours très intéressant de les voir s'affronter lorsqu'ils sont en désaccord. Alana est plus que capable de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Hannibal, ce qui a l'air d'ailleurs de beaucoup l'amuser. Il y a entre eux une relation de profond respect que Will envie.

Il est en tout cas d'accord avec eux sur une chose : Abigail est maline et elle a sûrement anticipé leur présence à tous les quatre.

_/Vous serez ma mère, vous mon père et vous l'homme au téléphone./_

Le souvenir le fait frissonner et il l'enfouit à nouveau au plus profond de son esprit dans une petite boite intitulée "ne pas ouvrir."

" Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Alana, juste au moment où Abigail pousse à nouveau les portes de la maison de convalescence, je pense que notre présence est indispensable. Jack n'approuverait sûrement pas et je ne suis pas pressée d'entendre son avis sur la question, mais nous verrons cela en temps utiles. Will ?

- Je suppose."

La réponse est vague, comme toutes ses autres participations à la conversation.

Hannibal croise une nouvelle fois son regard et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement.

" Will, est-ce que tout va bien ? "

Will ne voit pas l'intérêt de mentir. Abigail s'est arrêtée pour discuter avec une infirmière et elle ne sera pas là tout de suite.

" J'ai mal dormi.

- Une nouvelle crise de somnambulisme ? Ou une perte de temps ?"

Will secoue la tête.

" Non, juste un cauchemar. "

Hannibal le regarde pensivement et Will sent soudain la pression fantôme de sa main entre ses omoplates.

" Je vois. Est-ce que tu désires passer par mon cabinet après le spectacle ? "

Will n'a pas envie de rentrer chez lui et préférerait de loin passer à nouveau la nuit chez Hannibal, mais cela serait abuser de leur relation. Will ne saurait de toute façon pas le demander.

" Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. ", s'entend-t-il répondre.

Alana est sur le point d'intervenir mais elle n'en a pas le temps.

" Je suis prête. Docteur Bloom, les papiers de sortie sont prêts à l'accueil. "

Will se demande presque si Abigail ne l'a pas fait exprès. Ce n'est pas une impossibilité.

" Très bien. Je vais aller les signer et nous pourrons tous y aller.

- Nous vous attendons Docteur Bloom."

Abigail est l'image même de la politesse et de l'obéissance, mais il est évident qu'elle trépigne d'impatience.

" Vous nous accompagnez Monsieur Graham ?"

Will grimace malgré lui.

"Oui, il semblerait.

- Vous n'aimez pas les ballets ?"

Will hausse les épaules.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Disons que j'en ai vu beaucoup depuis quelques semaines. Pas toujours dans les meilleures circonstances.

- Oh. Je comprends. Il ne faut pas vous forcer à venir vous savez."

Hannibal, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici intervient.

" Voir une représentation dans un autre contexte t'aidera peut-être à voir les choses autrement."

Will n'avait pas pensé à ça sous cet angle.

"Peut-être."

Il reste dubitatif.

Alana les rejoint d'un pas pressé en ramenant son manteau plus près de son corps.

" Tout est en ordre Abigail, tu peux accompagner Hannibal. Ton couvre feu est à 20h. Nous vous rejoindrons directement à l'Opéra de Baltimore. "

Abigail semble un petit peu déçue mais ne proteste pas.

" Abigail ? "

Hannibal pose une main sur son dos et fait un geste de la main vers sa voiture.

" Après toi. "

Le ventre de Will se contracte de façon désagréable et il sent à nouveau la pression fantôme des doigts d'Hannibal entre ses omoplates.

* * *

><p>" Tu ne comptes pas y aller comme ça j'espère ?"<p>

Will fronce les sourcils et baisse les yeux. Il ne voit pas en quoi sa tenue peut avoir quelque chose de choquant.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Will et Alana s'étaient séparés après qu'elle l'ait déposé sur le parking de l'église pour qu'il récupère sa voiture. Ils avaient cependant convenu de se rendre plus tard ensemble à l'Opéra.

" Tu ne veux pas venir directement chez moi ?, lui avait demandé Will, toujours inconfortable à l'idée de se retrouver seul chez lui.

- Je dois rentrer me changer. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini de me préparer."

" Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas aller à l'Opéra en plaid, avec un pantalon qui n'a pas été repassé et des chaussures pleines de boue. Il ne te manque plus que la casquette de pêcheur. Sérieusement Will ! "

Will hausse les épaules mais ne trouve rien à répondre.

"En plus, reprend Alana, Hannibal a surement de très bonnes places. Il n'est pas du genre à se contenter du troisième balcon derrière un pilier."

Elle a l'air sincèrement exaspérée et Will se sent comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Maintenant qu'il y fait plus attention, il remarque les jolis escarpins et la longue robe blanche qu'Alana porte sous son manteau. Abigail s'était également habillée pour l'occasion mais Will avait pris ca pour une excentricité d'adolescente. Hannibal, quant à lui, est de toute façon toujours en costume donc Will n'en avait rien déduis de particulier.

" Mais il ne s'agit que de la représentation de 15h.", proteste-t-il faiblement. Pour lui, les représentations de l'après-midi sont... Réservées au commun des mortels ? A la populace en jeans, baskets et t-shirt ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Alana lui donne une pichenette sur le bras.

" Pour un professeur, tu te tiens peu informé de l'actualité locale."

Will ne lit pas les journaux et n'écoute pas la radio. Quant à sa télévision, elle est réglée par défaut sur Discovery Chanel. Il a assez de réalité dans sa vie quotidienne.

" La représentation de cette après-midi est une sorte d'amuse bouche pour le grand gala de charité qui se tient à l'hôtel de ville juste après.

- Au profit de quoi ?".

Absurdement c'est la seule question qu'il pense à poser.

Alana lève les yeux au ciel.

" Au profit des Orphelins des sapeurs-pompiers. Le gala a lieu chaque année, ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler. Tu ne vis pas dans une grotte tout de même."

Will n'écoute pas vraiment sa réponse. Il voit déjà ces pièces trop grandes, pleines de gens endimanchés qui applaudissent poliment et s'auto congratulent pour un don qui servira à payer le dîner auquel ils prennent part.

" Je suppose qu'Hannibal y est convié et qu'il compte emmener Abigail."

Alana hoche la tête.

" Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour avoir des places pour la représentation. D'autant plus pour les nôtres à la dernière minute. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne t'ai jamais entendu appeler Hannibal par son prénom. C'est une nouveauté.

Will hausse les épaules.

" C'est venu comme ça. "

Ce qui n'est pas vraiment vrai, mais Will ne se sent pas de l'expliquer et certainement pas à Alana.

" Hm."

Difficile de savoir si elle le croit ou pas, mais elle enchaîne immédiatement.

" Je me doutais en tout cas que tu n'aurais rien d'approprié. Je t'ai ramené quelque chose."

Elle tourne les talons et revient rapidement avec une housse en plastique.

" … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

- Un costume. Je sais que tu n'en as sûrement plus vu depuis ton bal de promo mais…

- Je ne suis pas allé à mon bal de promo. "

Alana lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

" Ce n'est pas le sujet Will ! Bref. Mon frère fait approximativement la même taille que toi et vous avez la même carrure. "

Will fait un pas en arrière comme si le costume l'avait soudain offensé. A la réflexion se dit-il, il devrait d'ailleurs sûrement se sentir offensé.

" Tu ne veux quand même pas que je mette ça ?

" Oh que si. Et tu vas aussi faire quelque chose pour ta crinière. "

Will passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Ils sont un peu trop longs et il n'est jamais arrivé à en faire grand chose de toute façon.

Alana lui tend un petit pot.

" Avec ça. "

Will n'a jamais utilisé de gel et il ne prend l'objet que du bout des doigts.

" Et tu n'as que dix minutes avant que nous soyons en retard. "

Will soupire intérieurement et se dépêche d'aller se changer dans sa salle de bain.

Alana se trompe, cela lui arrive de porter des costumes. Lorsqu'il était dans la police il y avait une sorte de bal de fin d'année. Will y était allé une fois. Certes il était parti après dix minutes mais il avait acheté une tenue pour l'occasion. Il serait bien incapable de remettre la main dessus par contre.

Il enfile le pantalon et la chemise rapidement et essaye de nouer sa cravate au mieux avant de passer la veste. Il ne va pas jusqu'à la fermer. Il se sent déjà assez engoncé comme ça. Il considère ensuite le pot que lui a donné Alana avant de l'ouvrir. Il réalise alors que ce n'est pas du gel mais une sorte de cire. Will coupe ses cheveux lui-même, mais les rares fois où il avait du faire appel à un professionnel, le coiffeur avait utilisé quelque chose de similaire. Il inspire longuement et prend une noisette au creux de sa paume qu'il chauffe et passe dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un semblant d'ordre.

Le résultat est… Et bien, il n'est pas catastrophique.

Will décide de s'en désintéresser, cherche des chaussettes propres, retrouve une paire de chaussures à peu près convenable et retourne affronter Alana.

Elle a le très mauvais gout de laisser un petit sifflement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

" Je savais bien qu'avec un peut d'efforts, tu pouvais présenter convenablement. "

Will lui lance un regard noir qu'Alana ignore.

" Hannibal m'a appelé pendant que tu te changeais. Ils viennent de finir de manger et sont en route. Tu as mangé quelque chose. "

Si descendre un café peut s'appeler manger quelque chose, Will a tout à fait fait un repas équilibré.

Il hoche la tête sans vraiment confirmer et prend la première veste qui lui tombe sous la main. Alana a du la préparer pour lui car c'est un manteau plutôt que son habituel blouson. Il y a également une écharpe et des gants qui ne lui appartiennent pas.

Il les enfile sans poser de questions.

Alana lui sourit et donne une dernière caresse à Winston avant de sortir ses clefs de voiture de sa poche.

" En route. "

* * *

><p>Se garer aux alentours de l'Opéra est extrêmement difficile et ils sont obligés de s'éloigner pour trouver une place. Will se sent gauche à côté d'Alana dont les escarpins claquent sur les pavés.<p>

Will est déjà passé devant plusieurs fois devant l'imposant bâtiment, mais il n'y a jamais fait vraiment attention. Situé sur la Royale Avenue le Lyric Opéra House est pourtant une figure centrale de la ville et apparemment d'après le rapide point qu'Alana lui a fait dans la voiture, Baltimore se défend plutôt bien en terme de scène artistique. Will n'en avait jusqu'ici jamais entendu parler mais il la croit sur parole.

" Docteur Bloom, Monsieur Graham ! Par ici ! "

Abigail leur fait de grands signes de la main et saute presque sur place. Quelque part, Will peut comprendre. Personne ne la connaît ici et cet anonymat partiel lui permet sans doute d'être un petit peu plus la jeune fille qu'elle était avant que tout arrive.

Hannibal se tourne vers eux et leur adresse un petit sourire. Son regard se pose sur lui et le balaye de la tête au pied. Il hoche ensuite légèrement la tête et Will croit déceler dans son expression une sorte d'approbation. A côté de lui Alana se frictionne vigoureusement les bras. Elle ne doit pas être très couverte sous son manteau.

" Nous ne pouvons pas encore entrer ?, demande-t-elle.

- Dans quelques minutes, lui répond Hannibal. Ils finissent de préparer la salle. Est-ce que je peux vous offrir mon écharpe en attendant Alana ? "

Will grimace. Cela aurait du être à lui de proposer quelque chose. Après tout, c'est avec lui qu'elle est venue. Quoi que Will a plutôt l'impression de l'accompagner elle que le contraire.

Alana accepte l'écharpe au moment où la file commence à avancer.

Hannibal tend alors un ticket à chacun d'entre eux.

" Hannibal, ce sont des places dans l'orchestre ! "

Will n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que peuvent être des places dans l'orchestre mais à priori elles doivent être bonnes vu la réaction d'Alana.

" J'ai de bonnes relations. ", lui répond simplement Hannibal, ce qui ne surprend aucun d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent enfin dans l'Opéra, le choc thermique est immédiat. Le hall est surchauffé, sans doute pour accommoder les tenues des dames. Will enlève son manteau et coin de l'œil observe Hannibal faire de même, le plier soigneusement et le passer en travers de son bras. Il fait ensuite de même avec celui d'Abigail. Will s'applique immédiatement à reproduire ses gestes et aide Alana à enlever sa veste. Elle semble surprise, mais touchée également et Will a l'impression d'avoir passé une sorte de test. Il se sent toujours absolument déplacé et maladroit, mais il peut au moins faire illusion en se calquant sur Hannibal.

Ce dernier semble le remarquer car il pose alors légèrement sa main sur son coude pour lui indiquer les vestiaires.

" Nous nous excusons quelques instants pour disposer des manteaux, vous pouvez déjà prendre place. "

Abigail hoche la tête et commence à se diriger vers une des entrées. Elle porte une robe noire simple mais élégante et un foulard de la même couleur qui tranche avec sa peau très blanche. Débarrassée de son manteau, elle fait plus vieille que son âge, même si son visage trahit toujours une excitation contenue. Le contraste avec Alana à côté d'elle est frappant. Alana est vêtue intégralement de blanc, ce qui lui donne une apparence presque éthérée. La seule touche de couleur est un sautoir avec une petite pierre vert d'eau. Cela lui rappelle quelque chose mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il est presque certain de ne jamais lui avoir vu porter cette robe auparavant et cela l'intrigue d'autant plus.

" Quelque chose te trouble Will ? ", l'interroge Hannibal en tendant leurs vestes à la jeune femme préposée aux vestiaires. Cette dernière est presque aussi bien habillée que les grandes dames de l'assistance et, vraiment, Will ne comprend rien à tout ce cinéma.

" Un pressentiment. "

Hannibal repose sa main sur son coude pour le diriger vers une des entrées où se tiennent des grooms en costumes.

" Les pressentiments sont en général des déductions faites par notre cerveau que nous échouons à comprendre.

- Mon cerveau n'est pourtant pas en reste en termes de déduction.

- Certes. Mais l'évidence est parfois ce qui nous échappe le plus. "

Will hausse les épaules et ne poursuit pas la conversation.

Le groom vérifie leurs tickets et un ouvreur se charge de les guider à leur place. Will est surpris de voir Hannibal sortir plusieurs billets de sa poche et les tendre au jeune homme qui le remercie et leur souhaite un bon spectacle. Hannibal surprend son regard et lui explique :

" Les ouvreuses et les ouvreurs ne sont pas payés. Leur rétribution est majoritairement assurée par les pourboires.

- Oh. "

Voilà qui ne lui semble pas très juste, mais si tout le monde leur donne autant qu'Hannibal, la soirée doit tout de même être assez lucrative.

Ils prennent place et Will se laisse absorber par le bruit ambiant. Ils sont face à la scène au second rang, juste au milieu. Les bavardages plus ou moins chuchotés et les musiciens accordant leurs instruments le bercent et il est sur le point de fermer les yeux lorsqu'Hannibal pose une main sur sa cuisse.

Will sursaute et se retourne vers lui. Hannibal est totalement impassible et son visage est absolument illisible. Il lui tend un petit livret et retire ses doigts.

" Je me suis permis de nous procurer un livret.

- Oh. Merci. "

Il est bien sûr sous entendu dans le geste que Will ne doit pas avoir la moindre idée de ce dont _Giselle_ peut parler. Ce qui est tout à fait vrai, mais Hannibal est certainement trop poli pour le souligner directement.

Will se renfonce dans son siège et parcourt rapidement la brochure.

L'argument de _Giselle_ a été écrit par un certain Théophile Gautier. Un français passionné par la danse semble-t-il. La musique est d'Adolphe Adam, dont il n'a jamais entendu parler. Will ne s'arrête pas sur leurs biographies et passe directement au contenu.

_Giselle ou les Willis_ conte ainsi l'histoire d'une jeune paysanne, éprise d'un homme – Albrecht – qui lui a juré fidélité. Elle danse pour exprimer son amour, ignorant l'inquiétude de sa mère qui la met en garde contre les Willis – des jeunes femmes devenues fantômes après avoir trop dansé. Albrecht se révèle cependant être un duc promis à une autre et est démasqué par un garde-chasse éprit lui aussi de la jeune Giselle. Leur union est alors impossible de par leur différence de classe. Giselle perd la raison et s'effondre sans vie.

Will lève les yeux au ciel. Les romantiques avaient un sens du drame qui le dépasse complètement. Comment faire tout un cinéma pour pas grand chose… Il reprend sa lecture.

Après l'enterrement de Giselle, Hilarion (le garde-chasse) et Albrecht viennent se recueillir sur sa tombe et deviennent la proie de la reine des Willis qui les condamne à danser jusqu'à leur mort. Hilarion s'écroule rapidement. Giselle, qui est elle aussi devenue une Willi (comment ou pourquoi ? Will tourne les pages mais n'y trouve aucune explication) s'interpose et danse jusqu'à l'aube pour sauver la vie d'Albrecht. Lorsque le soleil se lève, la vie de l'homme qu'elle aime étant sauve, elle retourne dans sa tombe.

Will referme le livret incrédule et se retient de murmurer quelque chose du genre 'mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?'. _Giselle_, lui a dit Alana est un des ballets les plus connu avec _Casse-noisette_, _Le Lac des Cygnes_ et la _Belle au bois dormant_. Honnêtement, Will ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il ne sait pas de quoi parle _Casse-noisette_, mais le _Lac des Cygnes_ et la _Belle au bois dormant_ (même s'il ne connaît vaguement que la version de Disney) lui semble quand même avoir plus de sens. Mais après tout, qu'y connaît-il ? Il n'est pas vraiment versé dans les arts. Sauf si l'on considère la pêche comme un art. Ou réparer des moteurs de bateaux. Pour lui, la vraie beauté se trouve la et non sur une scène. De plus, l'arrangement de la salle lui refait penser au tueur aux instruments, ce qui le met tout de suite à nouveau extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Alana se penche vers lui.

" Will, est-ce que tout va bien ? "

Il hoche la tête.

" Je suis juste fatigué. "

Alana lui tapote gentiment le bras.

" Essaye de ne pas t'endormir quand même. Les danseurs peuvent nous voir de la scène, ce ne serait pas très poli. "

La remarque que Will s'apprête à lui faire est coupée par une annonce au micro leur demandant tous d'éteindre leurs portables et de ne pas prendre de photo ou de filmer la représentation.

Trois coups sonores se font entendre et le rideau s'ouvre doucement. Ils sont si près de la scène que Will peut l'entendre glisser sur le sol.

Les lumières baissent et l'orchestre commence à jouer.

* * *

><p>Les salves sonores d'applaudissements lui agressent les oreilles mais il y prend tout de même part.<p>

Will aurait pu s'endormi lors du premier acte si Alana ne s'était pas chargée de lui pincer l'avant bras régulièrement, mais le second avait réussi à captiver son attention. Le changement de ton, de lumière, de musique et la noirceur qui avaient alors envahi la scène en contraste avec les scènes paysannes du premier acte l'avaient fait se redresser sur son siège.

Il ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'à dire s'être découvert une soudaine passion pour le ballet, mais il y a décelé une certaine esthétique. De plus, il en sait maintenant suffisamment pour reconnaître certains mouvements, ainsi que leur signification. Une des danses du corps de ballet représentant les Willis reprend la même mise en scène que certaines adaptations du _Lac_ et certaines positions sont plus ou moins les même. La posture du cygne endormi est ainsi reprise dans plusieurs variations, de même que la danse menaçante du cygne noir dont certains mouvements se retrouvent dans celle de la Reine des Willis. Il a également été particulièrement impressionné par le « grand jeté » de Giselle et il n'est pas le seul à en juger par la pression de la main d'Alana sur son bras et la petite inspiration vive d'Hannibal lorsque la danseuse avait touché le sol sans un bruit malgré la puissance de son saut. Hannibal n'est pas très expansif de nature, mais c'est dans ces petits moments là que sa façade placide s'effrite un peu. Cela ne surprend pas Will outre mesure d'ailleurs. La sensibilité d'Hannibal pour les arts est une des premières choses que Will a remarqué lorsqu'ils ont commencé à travailler ensemble.

" As-tu apprécié cette représentation, Will ?, lui demande Hannibal alors qu'ils sont à nouveau en train de faire la queue devant les vestiaires.

- C'était inattendu, mais oui.

- Et est-ce que cela t'as permis d'en apprendre plus.

- Plus sur quoi ? "

Hannibal le regarde et pour une fois Will ne baisse pas les yeux. Hannibal a l'air… déconcerté. Ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent.

" Sur l'affaire qui vous mobilise.

- Oh. "

Will doit reconnaître que cela lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Il n'y a pas pensé une seule fois durant la représentation. Pas plus qu'à son rêve d'ailleurs.

" Je crois que j'ai oublié durant ces deux heures. C'est… inhabituel. "

Ce qui est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Pour un peu Will se sentirait même reposé.

Hannibal continue de le regarder sans rien dire et Will n'arrive pas à dire s'il est déçu ou heureux de ce développement.

" Et ce pressentiment ? ", finit-il tout de même par demander.

Will prend le temps de réfléchir.

" Je ne sais pas. Il est toujours présent mais plus comme quelque chose d'indistinct. Une sorte d'arrière pensée. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire docteur Lecter. "

Sa bouche se plisse à nouveau lorsque Will s'adresse à lui par son titre et non par son prénom. Will a envie de s'excuser. les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à dépasser.

" Je crois oui. Si le ballet te tranquillise, tu devrais en voir plus souvent. La scène de Baltimore est plutôt riche. "

Will décèle une pointe d'agressivité dans sa remarque, mais il doit sûrement se tromper.

" C'est ce qu'Alana m'a dit, mais je crois que j'ai assez soupé de ballet pour toute une vie ! "

Cela a le mérite de faire rire Hannibal et Will respire soudain un petit peu mieux.

" Une fois que tout ceci sera terminé peut-être ?

- Peut-être. "

Ils rejoignent Alana et Abigail qui les attendent toutes les deux près de l'entrée. Abigail est plus sérieuse maintenant, mais elle parle toujours avec la même animation.

" Tu as aimé la représentation Abigail ? "

La jeune fille hoche la tête.

" C'est dommage qu'il faille rentrer si tôt.

- Nous en avons discuté Abigail. ", la reprend Alana. " Je dois t'avoir ramenée pour 20h. Cela nous laisse tout de même deux heures pour profiter de la réception. "

Abigail fait la moue, mais se reprend vite.

" Très bien docteur Bloom, vous avez raison. "

De toute façon se dit Will, si Abigail veut sortir de la maison de convalescence, elle sortira. Elle l'a déjà fait de nombreuses fois.

" Où cela se trouve-t-il ? ", demande Will pour couper court à la discussion.

" A l'hôtel de ville, à deux rues d'ici. Je propose que nous nous mettions en route. ", lui répond Hannibal, tout en tendant son bras à Abigail qui y glisse sa main comme si elle avait fait sa toute sa vie.

Will s'empresse de faire la même chose pour Alana qui le regarde bizarrement avant de passer elle-aussi son bras dans le sien.

" Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. ", lui chuchote-t-elle, une fois à l'extérieur.

Will hausse les épaules et manque de déloger la main d'Alana par accident.

" Je pensais que tu appréciais la sophistication. "

Alana lui sourit.

" Je te connais trop bien pour ça Will. "

Will se mord la lèvre inférieure et décide une nouvelle fois de laisser tomber le sujet.

Alana et lui… ils sont comme des parallèles là où il faudrait des perpendiculaires. Ils vont dans la même direction sans jamais se croiser et peut-être que cela veut tout simplement dire que cela ne doit pas arriver.

Ils continuent à marcher en silence derrière Hannibal et Abigail qui avancent en devisant calmement. Le dos d'Hannibal est large et Will devine les muscles bouger sous l'épaisseur de ses vêtements. Cela a quelque chose de réconfortant.

* * *

><p>L'hôtel de ville est bondé lorsqu'ils arrivent et Will sent immédiatement une boule d'anxiété se former dans sa gorge. Fort heureusement on les emmène rapidement dans une autre salle très spacieuse, sans doute apprêtée pour l'occasion.<p>

Il y a un large buffet qu'Hannibal regarde avec un certain dédain, ce qui le fait sourire.

" Ce n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances _docteur Lecter_. "

Le nom est cette fois utilisé consciemment et Hannibal doit le sentir, car rien ne change dans son comportement.

" Je n'ai que peu de goûts pour les festins de masse.

- Pourtant vous en donnez vous aussi à l'occasion.

- C'est exacte, mais je sais ce que je mets dans mes plats, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. "

Will quant à lui ne compte pas faire la fine bouche et charge une petite assiette de plusieurs amuses bouches.

" Ce n'est pas trop mal pour de la nourriture de masse. "

Hannibal ne lui accorde même pas un regard et Will espère ne pas l'avoir vexé. La cuisine semble être pour lui un sujet sensible.

Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il y a en fait plusieurs salles. Celle dans laquelle ils se trouvent est dédiée au buffet et aux animations servant à récolter de l'argent pour « la bonne cause » qui commenceront plus tard. Will a encore beaucoup de mal avec ce concept, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de saisir au vol une coupe de champagne.

Hannibal en paraît affronté personnellement et Will cache un sourire derrière son verre.

" Vous n'aimez pas le champagne, _Hannibal_ ? "

Une série d'émotions passe sur le visage d'Hannibal et _oohh_ Will pourrait se prendre à ce petit jeu.

" J'apprécie plus un excellent vin rouge. "

Ce qui est logique vu son régime carnivore. Will se dit parfois qu'il devrait peut-être l'introduire à un peu de poisson, mais Hannibal trouverait sûrement à l'accompagner d'un médaillon de bœuf.

" Cela vous correspond plus, en effet. ", commente-t-il en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Maintenant qu'il se trouve un petit peu plus détendu son estomac se rappelle à lui avec insistance.

" Où sont Alana et Abigail ?, finit-il par demander en remarquant leur absence.

- Elles nous ont quittés pour se rendre dans l'autre pièce. Elles aussi n'ont que peu de goût pour _ceci_. "

Il y a tellement de dégoût réprimé dans sa voix que Will doit vraiment se retenir de rire.

" Allons les rejoindre. "

Il prend un dernier petit feuilleté qu'il avale sans mâcher et une nouvelle flûte de champagne. Will n'a pas l'habitude de boire coup sur coup, mais l'alcool participe à le détendre et à lui permettre d'affronter cette masse d'inconnus qui le frôlent et parfois lui adressent même la parole pour le saluer.

Hannibal pose à nouveau sa main entre ses omoplates pour le guider et Will sent une vague de chaleur le parcourir.

L'autre salle est réservée à la danse de salon. S'il y a bien quelque chose que Will déteste c'est la danse. D'une part il est totalement inapte en la matière et d'autre part, il n'a aucune envie de se faire aborder par des inconnues.

Abigail et Alana sont assises un peu plus loin sur le côté près du quartet. De loin, Will voit un homme s'approcher d'elles et inviter Alana à danser, ce qu'elle décline. Will en conçoit une certaine satisfaction.

Ils les rejoignent et Will est extrêmement surpris de voir Hannibal se pencher formellement devant Abigail.

" M'accorderez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ? "

Abigail rosit de plaisir et place sa main dans la sienne.

" J'en serai ravie docteur Lecter. "

Ils se dirigent vers la piste et Will se retourne vers Alana.

" J'espère que tu n'attends pas à ce que je te propose la même chose. "

Alana manque d'éclater de rire.

" Oh non. Venant d'un homme pour qui la notion de rendez-vous se limite à m'inviter pour partir à la recherche d'un chien blessé, je n'en attends pas tant. "

Elle a raison et Will n'a pas le cœur de la contredire ou au moins de se sentir vexé. L'atmosphère commence effectivement à lui peser et force est de reconnaître qu'il se sentirait mieux chez lui, malgré ce qui a pu se passer durant la nuit.

Il reporte son attention sur Hannibal et Abigail qui dansent au milieu de la piste.

Ils forment un duo très gracieux. Bien entendu Hannibal danse à la perfection mais Abigail ne se débrouille pas mal non plus. Elle virevolte dans ses bras avec aisance et légèreté malgré ses escarpins et la robe qui doit gêner ses mouvements. Will se fait absurdement la réflexion qu'elle ressemble à une de ces sombres Willis qu'ils viennent de voir. Il est cependant distrait par son portable qui commence à vibrer dans sa poche. Il fronce les sourcils.

" Jack ? ", lui demande succinctement Alana. Will hoche la tête. Les seuls personnes susceptibles de l'appeler à par Jack se trouvent de toute façon dans la pièce.

" Je vais prendre la communication à l'extérieur.

- Okay. "

Will frissonne sur le parvis de l'hôtel de ville. Il ne prend pas la peine d'écouter le message sur son répondeur et rappelle Jack directement.

" Will ? Où est-ce que tu es ?

- A l'Opéra.

- A l'Opéra ? Bref. Quatre jeunes filles ont été retrouvées au Gunpowder Falls State Park. On a besoin de toi immédiatement. "

* * *

><p>Alana se charge de ramener Abigail chez elle et, comme ils n'ont qu'une seule autre voiture, Hannibal l'accompagne. C'est sûrement préférable.<p>

" Quatre ? Je ne comprends pas. Cela sort complètement de son mode opératoire. Le tueur de Chesapeake n'a jamais tué quatre personnes à la fois. Ou en tout cas pas au même endroit. "

Will repense au tableau composé juste pour lui par la jeune femme vêtue de noir et déglutit. Si le tueur de Chesapeake lui offre à nouveau une scène, il en est lui aussi responsable.

Il laisse son regard se perdre par la fenêtre et essaye de ne pas y penser.

* * *

><p>Le Gunpowder Falls State Park n'est situé qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de Baltimore et il ne leur faut pas plus de quarante minutes pour s'y rendre.<p>

Les corps ont été retrouvés près du Millpond Cottage dans l'Hereford Area. Will connaît un peu l'endroit qui est apprécié des pêcheurs, mais il n'y est venu qu'une poignée de fois. Jack les guide par téléphone et ils croisent plusieurs hordes de touristes que les gardes champêtre accompagnent vers les sorties du parc.

Beverly les attend à côté de la petite maison historique qui constitue un des points d'attraction du secteur.

" Quand les corps ont-ils été découverts ?, lui demande Will.

- Il y a trois heures, par des randonneurs. Fort heureusement, pour une fois personne n'a touché à la scène.

- Il y a vraiment quatre filles ? "

Beverly hoche la tête.

" Mais il n'y a pas de cygnes cette fois ci. "

Cela n'a absolument aucun sens.

" Est-ce que ce nous n'aurions pas affaire à un imitateur ? Rien ne correspond au mode opératoire des précédents meurtres.

- C'est ce que Jack attend de toi.

- C'est ce que Jack n'est pas capable de trouver tout seul, répond-t-il avec irritation.

- Will…"

Beverly s'interrompt en apercevant Jack qui vient à leur rencontre. Il dévisage Hannibal mais ne fait pas de réflexion, tout comme il ne commente pas leur tenue.

" Will. Tout a été dégagé, tu peux y aller. "

Will a envie de dire non. Il a envie de repartir et de se recoucher. Peut-être aller chez Hannibal pour ne pas rester seul. Il n'a pas envie de rester là et de se faire utiliser par Jack comme s'il n'était qu'un cerveau dépourvu de sensibilité et d'émotions.

Mais, il a aussi envie de voir la scène de ses propres yeux et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'on essaye de lui dire. Le tueur de Chesapeake ne tue pas plusieurs personnes en même temps, tout comme il ne reproduit jamais la même mise en scène… Cela n'a absolument aucune logique.

Beverly les conduit un peu plus loin dans la forêt, en dehors des sentiers et des pistes communes de randonnées.

" C'est une chance qu'elles aient été trouvées aussi vite. Normalement les gens ne passent pas par là, surtout en cette saison.

- On a interrogé les randonneurs ?, demande Will en manquant de se prendre les pieds dans une racine.

- C'est en cours, mais il s'agit de deux personnes âgées et il est peu probable qu'elles aient réussi à faire ça. "

Ils dépassent une série de policiers et débouchent sur une clairière.

Ce qui les attend lui coupe la respiration.

" Un quartet, parvient-il à murmurer. C'est un quartet. "

Beverly hoche la tête.

"Aussi appelé « pas de quatre ». C'est un des segments les plus connus du _Lac_ et aussi un tour de force technique. Il a dû passer du temps à les arranger parfaitement. "

Il s'agit encore de quatre danseuses. Elles sont suspendues comme l'était le cygne noir mais transpercées par plusieurs branches entremêlées qui les maintiennent en position. Elles se tiennent toutes par les mains et leurs jambes sont croisées en pointe.

" On sait qui elles sont ?

- Oui. Elles font partie du corps de ballet de Baltimore. Leur disparition a été signalée hier. Apparemment, elles ne sont pas rentrées après une soirée en ville. "

Will ferme les yeux brièvement. Elles devaient certainement faire partie de la troupe donnant _Giselle_ et leurs robes étaient d'ailleurs plus proche de celles des Willis que des tutus courts des cygnes, bien que cela ne veuille pas dire grand chose vu la diversité des adaptations.

Mais… Cela ne ressemble pas aux autres meurtres. Cela ne ressemble pas au tueur de Chesapeake. Le tueur de Chesapeake n'est pas approximatif. Il est précis et délicat. Il compose des œuvres d'art et il les donne à voir. Il ne les dispose pas à un endroit où personne ne passe.

Cette scène est brouillonne.

" Ce n'est pas lui. ", marmonne-t-il avant de se tourner vers Jack et Hannibal qui se tiennent en retrait. "Ce n'est pas lui. ", répète-t-il avec plus d'assurance.

Jack fronce les sourcils.

" Tout indique le contraire.

- Ce n'est qu'une imitation brouillonne. Tout ceci - Il fait un geste vers les arbres - manque de sensibilité. Le tueur de Chesapeake est un esthète. Nous laisser quelque chose comme ça serait pour lui une disgrâce. Il est… "

Will s'interrompt et secoue la tête.

" Ce n'est pas lui.

- Nous ne sommes même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse du tueur de Chesapeake. ", le contre Jack.

Will serre les dents mais ne parvient pas à se retenir.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?

- J'attends de toi du professionnalisme Will. "

Il y a de la menace dans la voix de Jack, mais Will en assez de se taire. La colère sourd dans tous ses membres et il est sur le point de répondre violemment lorsqu'Hannibal pose une main sur son bras.

Will se détend immédiatement et sent son corps vaciller. Il ne l'a même pas entendu se rapprocher.

" Jack, avez-vous encore besoin de sa présence ? "

C'est une question, mais elle est formulée avec une finalité qui ne laisse pas vraiment de place à la contradiction. La bouche de Jack se plisse, mais il finit par soupirer et secouer la tête.

" Non. Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité dans cet état. "

Jack parle de lui comme d'un morceau de viande, comme s'il n'était même plus là, maintenant qu'il a été jugé « inutilisable ».

" Très bien. Je vais donc le raccompagner chez lui, si vous le permettez Jack. "

Jack acquiesce sans les regarder avec un petit mouvement de la main.

Si Alana était là, elle le giflerait, mais Will n'a soudain plus l'énergie de se battre.

La main d'Hannibal remonte de son bras à ses épaules et presse sur un point de contraction. Will soupire et fait craquer sa nuque.

" Allons-y. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. "

* * *

><p>Le trajet vers Wolf Trap est silencieux. Will est épuisé et manque plusieurs fois de s'endormir, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre.<p>

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de toute façon et le silence n'a jamais indisposé Hannibal. Lorsque ses yeux ne se ferment pas, Will étudie son profil. Hannibal doit sentir son regard mais il reste impassible et le laisse observer à sa guise.

C'est un homme raffiné et séduisant, mais il y a également de la puissance dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il se dégage de lui une sorte de magnétisme que Will n'arrive pas à déterminer, quelque chose de sombre et d'enfouit. Quelque chose de fascinant et de dangereux aussi.

Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge et Will baisse les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent finalement chez lui, la nuit est déjà tombée et Will a l'impression d'avoir rêvé l'intégralité de la journée.

Hannibal le raccompagne jusqu'à son porche et sa main se pose encore une fois naturellement sur son dos. Will a parfois l'impression qu'elle s'est toujours trouvée là.

Le silence entre eux s'étire lorsque ses doigts survolent l'interrupteur sans le presser.

Will peut entendre ses chiens gratter contre la porte pour qu'il les laisse sortir mais il n'y prête pas attention.

Il se retourne et la main d'Hannibal quitte son dos pour se poser délicatement sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

La pulpe du bout de ses doigts effleure les cheveux dans son cou et son pouce trace délicatement les contours de son visage. Will incline la tête et presse ses lèvres au creux de sa paume avant d'agripper le col de sa veste pour l'attirer fermement à lui pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après quelques secondes, Hannibal se dégage légèrement et un instant Will croit avoir été trop loin, mais Hannibal ne lui laisse pas le loisir de regretter quoi que ce soit ou même de reprendre sa respiration. Il dévore sa bouche plus qu'il ne l'embrasse et Will y répond avec la même violence. Leurs dents claquent et Will se retrouve pressé contre sa porte branlante qui craque sourdement. Ses doigts glissent sans finesse dans les cheveux d'Hannibal et agrippent la base de sa tête pour l'incliner dans la bonne direction et approfondir leur baiser. Il y a trop de salive ou peut-être pas assez. Cela n'a pas d'importance

_Perpendiculaires._

Peut-être que Will et Hannibal ont toujours été des perpendiculaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1<strong> : On pourrait avoir l'impression que je n'aime pas _Giselle_, mais en fait c'est un ballet que j'aime beaucoup ! (son argument est juste un peu ridicule, comme beaucoup d'arguments de ballet)

**Note 2** : J'ai commencé l'Acte 3 (le dernier) et je vais essayer de le poster jeudi pour fêter le début de la saison 2 !

**Note 3** : Merci Google Maps


	3. Acte 3

**Titre** : L'aveuglement de Léda  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Will/Hannibal, Will/Alana  
><strong>Rating<strong> : NC-17  
><strong>Warnings<strong> : gore, mutilation, violence envers les animaux, etc…  
><strong>Warning bis<strong> : bondage, allusions vaguement bdsm, breathplay (un peu), comeplay (… suggéré), etc…  
>Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous pouvez sauter toute la première partie !<br>**Genre** : romance (plus ou moins) / thriller / horreur ? / suspens ? / ?  
><strong>Spoilers <strong>: Pour toute la s1

_How can those terrified vague fingers push  
><em>_The feathered glory from her loosening thighs?  
><em>_And how can body, laid in that white rush,  
><em>_But feel the strange heart beating where it lies?_

[**Leda and the Swan **W.B. Yeats]

* * *

><p><strong>ACTE 3<strong>

Will ne sait pas comment ils parviennent jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il se souvient confusément avoir trébuché sur Winston et s'être dit absurdement qu'il faudrait qu'il brosse son pantalon avant de le rendre à Alana, mais ce n'est qu'une pensée parasite aussitôt enfuie. Hannibal envahit tous ses sens et l'enveloppe dans une bulle de sensations qu'il pensait avoir oubliées. Cela fait longtemps. - trop peut-être - mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Hannibal a cette odeur de tissu juste lavé mélangée à celle délicate de la sueur que Will fait naître sous ses doigts. Cela le rend plus humain, ce corps fait de chaire et de sang qui réagit à chacune de ses caresses.

Will enfouit son nez au creux de son cou avant d'agripper les cheveux d'Hannibal à la base de sa nuque pour à nouveau plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il n'y a pas de finesse, ni de délicatesse dans la pression de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Hannibal le touche et le dévore avec une férocité que Will ne lui connaissait pas mais qui ne le surprend pas vraiment et il fait de son mieux pour y répondre avec la même intensité.

Bientôt, Will est totalement nu, écrasé sur le matelas par Hannibal qui est lui encore presqu'entièrement vêtu.

Ce n'est pas juste, pense Will en fronçant les sourcils. Il est sur le point d'agripper sa chemise pour la lui enlever sans plus de cérémonie, lorsqu'Hannibal saisit ses poignets pour les placer au dessus de sa tête. L'ordre est implicite et Will sent une langue de chaleur descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils se regardent quelques secondes dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de leurs respirations et, ses yeux plantés droit dans les siens, Will essaye de se dégager. Hannibal ne desserre pas sa prise et Will voit passer dans son regard quelque chose qu'il ne parvient pas à définir. Quelque chose de dangereux et de magnétique. Will doit se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un petit gémissement pathétique. Hannibal presse encore un peu plus ses poignets contre l'oreiller. Il les tient d'une seule main et Will pourrait se libérer s'il le voulait vraiment. Peut-être. C'est cette hésitation qui fait chauffer sa peau et papillonner ses paupières. L'autre main d'Hannibal passe dans ses cheveux et replace une boucle derrière une de ses oreilles. Il y a de la tendresse dans le geste, mais cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde. Ses doigts effleurent l'arrête de sa mâchoire, sa gorge et s'arrêtent sur ses cotes. Will voudrait se tordre pour forcer Hannibal à descendre plus bas, mais il reste immobile, les yeux mi-clos, concentré sur cette caresse à peine esquissée. A nouveau, le temps reste comme suspendu avant qu'Hannibal ne recommence à bouger, avec plus de détermination. Sa main quitte Will pour dénouer sa ceinture. Will serait presqu'impressionné par sa dextérité, s'il était en état de penser à autre chose qu'à l'excitation qui submerge son corps par vagues successives. Hannibal finit de la faire glisser hors des passants de son pantalon et la replie dans sa main.

_Il ne va pas me frapper avec, quand même ? _

L'idée l'effraie moins qu'elle ne le devrait et Will n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est soulagé ou déçu lorsqu'Hannibal ne fait pas claquer le cuir sur sa peau.

Hannibal le regarde, sa ceinture tenue délicatement entre ses doigts avant de lâcher ses poignets. Will n'ose pas bouger et il n'en a de toute façon pas l'envie. Le visage d'Hannibal s'éclaire de satisfaction et sa bouche se courbe sur un sourire. Il passe rapidement sa ceinture autour de ses avant bras tendus et la noue fermement. Cette fois ci Will ne peut vraiment plus se dégager. Il teste ses liens par curiosité mais il n'arrive pas à bouger ses bras d'un pouce à l'intérieur de leur cage. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Hannibal attache quelqu'un de cette façon et Will en ressent une pointe de jalousie.

Ses épaules commencent à lui faire mal ; une douleur sourde qui reste en arrière plan et l'aide à s'ancrer dans le présent. Hannibal le surplombe toujours et le déguste littéralement des yeux, visiblement satisfait de son travail. Il se penche alors et dévore sa bouche en posant une main sur sa gorge qu'il presse imperceptiblement. Will déglutit par réflexe. Hannibal doit sûrement le sentir sous ses doigts car il presse sa paume encore un peu plus sur sa jugulaire et approfondit le baiser en enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne.

Will sent le filet d'air arrivant à ses poumons se raccourcir, mais il n'y fait pas attention. Pas vraiment.

Il imagine l'emprunte des doigts d'Hannibal sur son cou et cette fois si, il ne peut retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui vibre sur son palais. Si ses mains étaient libres, il laisserait ses propres marques sur le dos large d'Hannibal qu'il n'a pu sentir jusqu'ici qu'au travers du tissu de sa chemise mais dont il devine la musculature puissante. A la place, il mordille la langue encore dans sa bouche et enroule ses jambes autour de la taille d'Hannibal pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. Hannibal ne réagit que par un grognement et une pression supplémentaire sur sa gorge offerte. C'est un avertissement. Will est maintenant complètement à sa merci et curieusement, il n'en conçoit aucune panique, ni même le moindre inconfort. Will ferme les yeux, relaxe ses muscles et laisse son corps sentir. Il n'existe maintenant plus que par ses points de contact avec Hannibal.

Une de ses mains sur sa gorge, une autre dans ses cheveux.

Ses lèvres sur les siennes ou sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Le tissu rêche de son pantalon contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse et contre son érection à laquelle il ne fait plus vraiment attention.

Will n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus qu'Hannibal et les endorphines qui baignent son cerveau.

« Will. »

Will ouvre les yeux et il lui faut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la brusque luminosité malgré le fait que sa chambre soit plongée dans la pénombre.

Hannibal le surplombe toujours mais il s'est légèrement redressé et Will regrette immédiatement le poids et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, sa chemise à moitié ouverte et son pantalon tombe sur ses hanches. De sa cravate et de ses chaussettes aucune trace. Will ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu les enlever mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit autrement que tiré à quatre épingles et Hannibal ne lui a jamais paru plus séduisant. Will se tend désespérément vers lui mais est maintenu en place par les liens autour de ses poignets et la main sur son torse.

Hannibal fait claquer sa langue et Will se force immédiatement à rester immobile.

« Regarde-moi, Will. »

Will lève la tête.

« Je veux que tu gardes tes yeux fixés sur moi. »

La voix d'Hannibal est rauque et chaude. Elle glisse sur sa peau et le fait frissonner. Son accent est plus prononcé et son prénom sur sa langue sonne différemment maintenant. Moins comme un signe de ponctuation que comme un signe de possession. Hannibal soulève la main sur sa gorge pour la poser sur l'oreiller à côté de sa tête et Will avale aussitôt plusieurs goulées d'air d'affilée. L'afflux d'oxygène lui monte immédiatement à la tête et fait exploser une multitude d'étoiles devant ses yeux.

« Tu peux parler. »

Will ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Hannibal saisit ses cuisses et passe ses jambes sur ses épaules. Le mouvement et la puissance qui s'en dégage accélère les battements de son cœur.

Will est plié en deux, les genoux à hauteur de ses oreilles et les bras tendus au dessus de sa tête. Il est ainsi complètement exposé. Hannibal pourrait le tuer maintenant et il le laisserait faire. Cette simple certitude le mène au bord de l'orgasme presque instantanément.

« Je vais te donner une seule chance de revenir en arrière. », souffle Hannibal contre sa cuisse, avant de la mordre légèrement.

Will n'a aucune envie de revenir en arrière, mais le visage d'Hannibal est assez sérieux pour qu'il essaye de traverser le brouillard d'excitation qui brouille son jugement.

« Okay.

- Choisi un _safe word_. Je n'arrêterai que si tu le prononces. »

Il n'a même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

« Abigail. »

Hannibal acquiesce silencieusement et embrasse délicatement l'intérieur de son genou.

« Parfait. »

Sans un mot de plus, Hannibal se penche en avant et presse ses lèvres entre les siennes. Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde et Will a presque l'impression de l'avoir rêvé même si la tension supplémentaire de ses jambes lui indique le contraire. Il n'y prête bientôt plus attention car Hannibal descend immédiatement le long de son corps, sa langue traçant sur sa peau des courbes et des tracés qu'il ne parvient pas à se représenter. Will s'arque vers sa bouche, mais Hannibal enfonce immédiatement ses ongles dans la peau de sa cuisse pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Will. »

Cette mise en garde donne à Will envie de se rebeller un tout petit peu contre ces règles qu'Hannibal fixe sans véritablement les définir. Il réalise alors qu'il est finalement celui qui est en contrôle de la situation, malgré ses bras attachés et son corps manipulé avec expertise. Il a le pouvoir d'arrêter tout ceci en un seul mot ou de simplement amener Hannibal à faire ce qu'il désire par le moindre de ses mouvements. Cette réalisation est grisante. Mais Will a surtout envie de voir où Hannibal cherche à l'emmener. Il concentre alors le peu de contrôle sir son corps qu'il lui rester pour rester immobile. Hannibal lui répond par un baiser humide là où ses ongles ont griffés sa peau. Il n'arrive cependant pas à retenir un petit mouvement du bassin et son sexe appuie alors fermement contre la chemise d'Hannibal. Cela lui vaut cette fois ci un pincement sec sur ses côtes et les yeux de Will papillonnent une fraction de seconde. Il doit lutter pour les garder ouverts, mais un nouveau pincement le rappelle à l'ordre.

Le visage d'Hannibal ne trahit cependant que de l'amusement et Will en profite pour délicatement bouger son pied entre ses deux épaules. Ils sont deux à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu là. Hannibal grogne sourdement et Will comprend immédiatement que les préliminaires viennent de prendre fin.

Hannibal effleure ses côtes et ses lèvres se posent sur son ventre dont les abdominaux se concentre sous l'effort que Will doit fournir pour garder cette position. Ses dents râpent légèrement l'os de sa hanche et Will laisse à nouveau échapper un gémissement rauque mais il ne ferme pas les yeux. Il arque à nouveau légèrement son dos et croise ses pieds derrière la tête d'Hannibal. Will s'enroule autour de lui comme une liane et presse légèrement sur sa nuque. Pour une fois Hannibal ne réagit pas et Will en serait presque déçu.

Ses mains remontent le long de ses mollets et de ses cuisses pour arriver à la basse de son dos, juste au dessus de la naissance de ses fesses. Sa poigne est ferme et cette fois-ci Will ne pense même pas à bouger. Hannibal relève la tête vers lui et son regard cherche le sien pour s'y planter et chercher la réponse à une question muette. Will n'a qu'à hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

Hannibal lui sourit et se penche pour saisir immédiatement son sexe gorgé de sang dans sa bouche.

Will sent alors ses yeux se révulser lorsqu'il touche le fond de sa gorge brûlante. Il n'est pas étranger aux fellations et elles ont toutes été plus qu'agréables mais aucune n'est comparable avec celle qu'il est en train de recevoir. La langue d'Hannibal danse et presse délicatement à des endroits que Will n'aurait jamais associés à des zones particulièrement érogènes (même si techniquement un pénis est une zone érogène dans son ensemble). Un bruit de succion obscène et délicieux résonne dans la pièce lorsqu'Hannibal détend sa mâchoire pour pouvoir le prendre encore plus loin dans sa bouche. Will ne peut alors retenir ses hanches de se décoller du matelas, mais Hannibal accompagne simplement son mouvement, ouvrant encore plus sa gorge sans même un battement de cils.

Will voudrait libérer ses mains pour pouvoir les passer dans les cheveux d'Hannibal et le maintenir entre ses jambes, mais il ne peut que serrer les poings, ses ongles formant une série de demi-lunes au centre de sa paume.

Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques minutes pour jouir dans sa bouche, son corps s'arquant sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il retombe sans grâce sur le matelas et sent confusément Hannibal descendre ses jambes de ses épaules et frictionner ses cuisses pour en activer la circulation. Il détache ensuite ses poignets et ramène ses bras le long de son corps avant de les masser doucement avec une tendresse presqu'incongrue après ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Ses paupières sont lourdes et ses membres lui paraissent complètement déconnectés de son corps.

Sa bouche produit un son étranglé qui devait très certainement à la base vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Will en a déjà oublié le sens. Il lève sa main droite et son bras se met à trembler légèrement. Il a du mal à arranger ses pensées pour qu'elles forment autre chose qu'une longue chaine de sensations sans queue ni tête. Il passe ses doigts gourds dans les cheveux d'Hannibal qui se tient allongé à côté de lui et le regarde pensivement. Il est toujours à moitié habillé mais Will remarque qu'il a au moins enlevé sa chemise. Il se rapproche un peu et replace une mèche humide de sueur derrière son oreille. Hannibal se tend vers sa main comme un chat vers une caresse. Will sourit malgré lui et presse ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Il a l'impression de se mouvoir dans de la mélasse, mais les endorphines et l'adrénaline qui baignent son cerveau lui donnent assez de force pour bouger une de ses jambes et la glisser entre celles d'Hannibal. Il sent immédiatement son érection encore présente contre sa cuisse.

« Utilises-moi. », souffle-t-il au pavillon de son oreille.

Hannibal enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et mord sa jugulaire. Cela ne fait pas vraiment mal et sa langue remplace immédiatement ses dents pour apaiser sa peau maltraitée.

Le rire de Will est rauque. Sa main repasse dans les cheveux d'Hannibal et tire sur ceux situés à la base de sa nuque.

« Je vais être recouvert de marques. »

Hannibal ne lui répond pas mais Will le sent sourire contre son épaule avant qu'il ne se redresse légèrement et ouvre son pantalon. Il n'utilise qu'une seule main et Will qui en est encore au point d'à peine arriver à faire des phrases cohérentes, ne peut qu'admirer cette dextérité.

Hannibal ne prend pas la peine d'enlever totalement son pantalon et le baisse simplement assez pour pouvoir y glisser sa main. Will le regarde faire, les paupières à peine assez ouvertes pour deviner ses mouvements, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de trouver cela incroyablement érotique. Il presse sa cuisse encore un peu plus entre les jambes d'Hannibal pour rajouter une friction supplémentaire et ses doigts se joignent les siens. Will ne fait pas grand chose, mais il peut sentir la chaleur de la peau d'Hannibal sous sa paume et respirer son odeur là où perle sa sueur à la racine de ses cheveux.

C'est rapide, dépourvu de grâce et presqu'animal, mais cela a quelque chose d'exaltant et si Will n'était pas épuisé il pourrait certainement initier un second round. Pour l'instant, il se contente de garder Hannibal entre ses cuisses.

« Sur moi. », parvient-il à murmurer avant de fermer les yeux.

La respiration d'Hannibal tressaute et Will l'embrasse sauvagement juste au moment où il atteint enfin l'orgasme.

Il s'endort en sentant la main d'Hannibal sur son ventre, prélever un peu de semence et glisser deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche.

* * *

><p>Will sait qu'il est en train de rêver. Plus ou moins. C'est une certitude qui n'existe qu'en suspension sans vraiment s'accrocher à quelque chose.<p>

Il est dans une clairière ouverte, juste à ce moment de la journée où les ombres ne sont pas encore menaçantes. Plusieurs grosses pierres blanches sont disposées en cercle devant lui. Il doit faire une dizaine de mètres de diamètre. Will essaye de toucher une des pierres, mais il l'a à peine effleurée qu'elle devient sable dans ses doigts et se mélangent à l'herbe humide. Une autre surgit immédiatement à sa place. Will baisse les yeux sur ses mains qu'il sent poisseuses et rugueuses et remarque que la fine poussière de pierre creusé sa peau de longues stries horizontales. On croirait voir des griffures d'ongles. Un peu de sang suinte, mais lorsque Will essuie maladroitement ses paumes sur son t-shirt, il ne laisse aucune trace. Il fronce les sourcils. Ou plutôt, il essaye de les froncer mais son visage refuse de bouger. Il tente de lever un bras, puis une jambe mais ils restent immobiles. Il ne peut pas parler non plus et sa langue lourde et pâteuse bute, inutile, contre ses dents. Seuls ses yeux peuvent encore balayer la scène devant lui et, lorsqu'il les baisse, il se rend compte que son corps entier à été changé en pierre.

Quelqu'un passe derrière lui et souffle à son oreille.

« Regarde. »

C'est à nouveau la voleuse de visage. Il s'en souvient maintenant. Il ne peut pas la voir, mais il sent ses mains sur son visage et sa respiration contre sa joue.

« Regarde. »

Une de ses ailes passe par dessus son épaule et pointe vers le cercle.

Il fait totalement nuit maintenant et le temps s'est ralenti paresseusement. Les paupières de Will papillonnent pour essayer de s'habituer à la soudaine obscurité. Lorsque le brouillard devant ses yeux se dissipe, les pierres ont disparues. A la place de chacune d'entre elle se tient une personne dont Will ne parvient pas à déterminer le sexe. Ils sont tous vêtus de vêtements blancs vaporeux et leur visage est masqué par un voile semblable à celui porté par une jeune mariée. Ils restent immobiles et Will pense un instant qu'eux aussi sont figés dans la pierre jusqu'à ce qu' ils avancent une jambe et placent leur bras en arc de cercle devant eux, avant de les étendre brusquement vers l'arrière, paumes ouvertes. Will connaît cette posture, même si son esprit est trop embrumé pour se souvenir de sa signification ou de son origine. Il n'en perçoit que la menace. Elle est partout. Dans la tension de leurs muscles, dans les doigts de leurs mains et dans cette cambrure qui fait saillir les os de leurs épaules.

Derrière lui, la voleuse de visage presse son front contre sa nuque.

« Regarde. »

Elle n'a plus la voix d'Alana maintenant, mais celle d'une femme qu'il pense un instant ne pas reconnaître, avant de comprendre avec stupeur qu'il s'agit d'Abigail.

Au même instant, les figures fantomatiques se déplient à nouveaux pour se retourner vers le centre du cercle. Ils ne se tiennent plus que sur une seule jambe. L'autre est jetée vers l'arrière en une parallèle parfaite et le bras qui n'est pas courbé gracieusement au dessus de leur tête est pointé vers l'avant. Ils ne devraient pas pouvoir assumer cette position sans partenaire. Elle demande une trop grande torsion du buste et un soutien abdominal impossible à tenir sans aide, mais ici cela n'a pas d'importance.

Derrière leur voile, aucun d'eux n'a de visage.

« Tu ne vois toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? », murmure la voleuse de visage avec la voix d'Abigail.

Son aile est devenue gris cendre.

Will voudrait répondre, mais sa langue reste lourde et immobile dans sa bouche.

Un froissement d'air et Abigail ne se trouve plus derrière lui, mais au centre du cercle, entourée de danseurs sans visage qui pointent vers elle leurs mains qui se sont maintenant transformées en serre d'oiseau de proie.

Le cerf se tient près d'elle. La jeune fille paraît si petite et menue à côté de cette grande bête née de ses cauchemars. Abigail secoue la tête et déploie ses ailes en corolle.

« Tu refuses de voir Will Graham. C'est toi le voleur de visage. »

Et soudain, Will comprend.

Il reconnaît maintenant chacune des victimes du tueur de Chesapeake. Cassie Boyle, Miriam Lass, Marissa Schur, toutes les danseuses qui ont repris les positions dans lesquelles ont les a retrouvé… Il y a des hommes aussi, que Will n'a vu que sur des tables d'autopsie le torse ouvert et les organes restant déposés minutieusement dans des contenants stériles. Il se souvient de tous leurs noms.

Ils ne bougent pas et continuent à pointer du doigt Abigail et l'homme vêtu de noir dont le visage n'est toujours qu'un amas d'ombres qui ne s'arrêtent sur aucun contour. Deux longues cornes de cerfs sortent de son ses épaules et se déploient derrière lui, vestige de la forme de bête qu'il a assumé si longtemps.

Lentement, l'homme tend son bras et passe ses doigts sur l'arrête d'une des ailes d'Abigail.

La jeune fille se tourne vers Will et lui sourit.

« Tu as compris maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ABIGAIL ! »

Will se réveille en sursaut, le cri encore sur les lèvres. Ses draps sont trempés de sueur et ses membres tremblent convulsivement. Il se lève précipitamment et manque de trébucher sur un de ses chiens en titubant vers sa salle de bain pour se mettre la tête sous la douchette. L'eau lui éclaircit les idées, mais il lui faut quelques minutes pour sortir totalement de son cauchemar. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, il ne reconnaît pas son reflet dans le miroir.

Son torse est criblé de suçons violacés et sur son épaule se dégage très nettement la trace d'une morsure et d'une griffure son identifiée. Ses poignets portent aussi les stigmates de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille et Will passe son index sur une des marques encore tendre. Un frisson d'excitation le parcours de la tête aux pieds.

_Hannibal_, se souvient-il brusquement. _Hannibal_ a passé la nuit ici.

Une boule de chaleur éclot dans son ventre et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire malgré la douleur lancinante qui tape sur ses tempes et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Il avale machinalement deux des comprimés qu'il garde toujours dans la pharmacie juste au dessus de son lavabo et jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. 11H02. Will a dormi plus de 10h d'affilé et Hannibal l'a sûrement laissé dormir pour aller travailler.

Son cœur se remet alors à palpiter lorsqu'il réalise qu'il a été laissé seul et quelques fragments de son rêve flashent devant ses yeux.

_Abigail. _

Il va arriver quelque chose à Abigail.

Will le voit clairement maintenant. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus courte et il la sent se bloquer dans sa trachée. Il tousse et pose une main sur sa gorge pour essayer de contrôler son souffle. Ses doigts se posent exactement là où ceux d'Hannibal se pressaient encore i peine quelques heures.

_Inspirer. Expirer. _

Il pose son autre main sur son ventre et suit le mouvement de l'air.

_Inspirer. Expirer. _

Il sent la sueur perler à la racine de ses cheveux et mouiller son t-shirt subitement et sa respiration se calme d'un seul coup. Les images terribles et malsaines dansent toujours devant ses yeux mais il parvient maintenant à voir au travers.

Son téléphone est sur ta table de nuit à côté de sa bouteille d'eau.

Il compose le numéro d'Hannibal en premier, sans doute par réflexe, mais tombe sur sa messagerie. Il doit certainement l'éteindre lorsqu'il est en consultation. Il laisse un court message et téléphone ensuite directement à la maison de repos où est hospitalisée Abigail. Elle n'a pas de téléphone et lorsque la réception essaye de la joindre, elle ne se trouve pas dans sa chambre. On lui passe alors une infirmière qui lui promet qu'elle doit certainement être simplement en train de se promener dans la propriété et qu'on la préviendra de son appel dès qu'elle sera rentrée.

Will sent son ventre se contracter et son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Il _sait_ qu'elle n'est pas dehors. Elle n'est peut-être même plus dans l'enceinte de la maison de convalescence.

Il enfile le premier pantalon qu'il trouve (le pantalon qu'Alana lui a prêté) et passe un pull qu'il pioche sur le haut de sa pile de linge sale.

Alana répond à la troisième sonnerie, alors qu'il est en train de fermer sa porte.

Il n'a pas fini de mettre sa veste et est obligé de caler le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule.

« Will ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Will ne se sert jamais de son téléphone sans une bonne raison et en général ces raisons n'annoncent pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« Abigail.

- Comment ça 'Abigail' ?

- Il va lui arriver quelque chose. »

Will peut entendre la respiration d'Alana tressauter à l'autre bout de la ligne et toutes les questions qu'elle ne lui pose pas. _Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Will ? Où es-tu ?_

« Okay. »

Une porte claque en arrière fond.

« Je suis à Quantico, j'y serai avant toi. »

Alana coupe la communication juste au moment où Will met le contact.

* * *

><p>La route entre Wolf Trap et Baltimore est un cauchemar éveillé.<p>

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, une nouvelle migraine appuie sur ses tempes.

Ses globes oculaires pulsent dans ses orbites et il manque plusieurs fois de quitter la route car de nouvelles images flashent devant ses yeux comme des pensées parasites.

Son pull est déjà à nouveau trempé et ses mains moites laissent des traces humides sur le volant.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Il cligne des yeux spasmodiquement pour essayer de chasser les restes du cauchemar qui refuse de le quitter et de ne devenir qu'un simple rêve. Chaque déglutition lui râpe la gorge, sa bouche est pâteuse et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles est tellement important que tous les sons lui parviennent de façon étouffés. Il n'entend pas les klaxons, il ne voit pas les appels de phares furieux, … Il n'en a conscience, qu' en arrière plan ; comme s'il évoluait d'un un monde hors de celui-ci mais qu'il parviendrait tout de même à apercevoir à travers une membrane souple et transparente.

Will regarde ses mains. Elles sont floues et sa préhension est mal assurée.

_Je suis en train d'halluciner_.

Il tourne alors légèrement la tête et sur le bord de la route se succèdent plusieurs ballerines aux visages voilés. Elles sont affaissées sur elle-même, sans grâce, comme des pantins désarticulées. Seul un de leur bras est en suspension pointé droit sur lui.

_C'est toi le voleur de visages._

Will donne un coup rageur sur le tableau de bord.

Le choc et la douleur déclenchent une acuité sensorielle telle que Will a l'impression que son cerveau est en train d'exploser de l'intérieur et suinte par tous les pores de sa peau. Soudain tout est trop brillant, trop fort, trop intense et ce déferlement de sensations lui met le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Tant bien que mal, il parvient à se garer sur le parking de la propriété, mais sa vue est tellement brouillée qu'il ne distingue plus rien autour de lui et ses muscles sont trop lourds et rigides pour qu'il parvienne à quitter son siège.

_Je suis paralysé_, réalise-t-il confusément en se laissant tomber en avant.

Le volant lui rentre dans les cotes et sa ceinture lui coupe la respiration. Will ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge.

_Confusion, désorientation, dépersonnalisation, délire, peur, paranoïa, agitation, incohérence, délire, hallucinations, paralysie…_

Will se répètent les symptômes les uns après les autres en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Son cerveau cycle à toute vitesse et Will a l'impression de le sentir convulser à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne.

_Confusion, désorientation, dépersonnalisation, délire, peur, paranoïa,…_

Datura.

L'alcaloïde est une des substances qui a été retrouvée dans le sang de chacune des jeunes femmes assassinées depuis trois mois et une de ses plus grandes sources est la fleur de Datura. Il y en avait sur le lieu de chaque crime.

La bouteille d'eau sur sa table de nuit s'imprime sur ses rétines sèches, agressées par la trop grande source de lumière et son cœur se contacte dans sa poitrine.

Lorsque Will ferme les yeux, la dernière chose qui fuse encore derrière ses paupières closes est l'image de l' homme sans visage vers lequel il lève enfin la tête.

* * *

><p>Will se réveille dans l'obscurité.<p>

Une obscurité lourde et visqueuse qui pèse sur ses épaules et presse contre les parois de son crâne. Will peut presque la sentir sur sa langue butter contre ses dents.

Il déglutit et ses yeux papillonnent furieusement pour essayer de chasser le brouillard opaque qui l'entoure toujours. Sans succès.

La sueur qui perle à la racine de ses cheveux et glisse sur son visage colle à sa peau et laisse un goût amer et salé sur ses lèvres.

Lentement, il soulève chacun de ses membres et est soulagé de les sentir capable de bouger, même si tous ses muscles raides hurlent sous l'effort qu'il leur impose. Will serre les poings et enfonce les ongles de ses doigts au creux de sa paume. Une douleur lancinante irradie le long de ses bras jusque dans sa nuque et lui donne quelque chose de tangible auquel se raccrocher.

« Alana… »

Alana qui est sûrement arrivée avant lui. Alana qui doit être là elle aussi pour compléter ce dernier acte macabre et ridicule dont elle fait partie sans le savoir.

« Ala… »

Il s'interrompt. Tout cela n'a plus aucune importance.

Il roule sur le côté et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour soulager son estomac et son foie qui se rebellent contre le poison encore dans son sang puis, lentement, il se met à quatre pattes et plonge deux doigts au fond de sa gorge.

Son corps convulse immédiatement sur un haut le cœur et il a juste le temps de tourner la tête pour ne pas se vomir dessus.

L'effort est tellement intense qu'il s'effondre à nouveau sur le côté quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration.

Un bruit sur sa droite lui fait alors tourner la tête. Il ne voit toujours rien, mais il devine une forme élancée et son parfum ne l'aurait pas trompé de toute façon.

Les néons s'allument subitement et Will hurle en pressant ses paumes sur ses yeux. La douleur est telle durant quelques secondes qu'il manque à nouveau de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois.

« Bonjour Will. »

Will a envie de lui cracher au visage. Il a envie de presser un revolver sur sa tempe et de presser la gâchette. Il a envie de planter un couteau entre ses omoplates. Il a envie de plonger ses doigts dans ses orbites et de lui arracher les yeux.

« Bonjour docteur Lecter. »

Mais il a aussi envie de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur qui le rendent tristement humain.

« Tu es le tueur de Chesapeake, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hannibal hoche la tête, le visage neutre. Will n'avait pas besoin de confirmation mais une toute partie de lui espérait encore que tout cela ne soit qu'une hallucination ou une divagation de son esprit malade.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il a la question au bord des lèvres, mais il ne la prononce pas, car il sait très bien qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Il n'y a souvent jamais de raison, même s'il y a souvent un déclencheur et Will soupçonne celui d'Hannibal d'être enfoui bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

« Pourquoi moi ? », est la question qui finalement s'échappe de sa bouche. Parce que, plus que les meurtres, plus que la torture des victimes, plus que la viande humaine qu'il a très certainement consommée, c'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir manipulé pour le mener jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi s'être introduit dans sa tête, dans son cœur et jusque dans son corps ?

Pour lui, cela n'a aucun sens.

Hannibal le regarde fixement et un petit sourire soulève un coin de sa bouche. Il est à peine perceptible, mais Will le connait bien. C'est un sourire fait d'amusement et d'appréciation. Will y avait lu aussi de la tendresse jusqu'ici, mais il sait maintenant qu'Hannibal ne peut être capable de sentiments autres qu'une jouissance liée au pouvoir et à la manipulation qu'il exerce sur ses semblables qu'il ne voit que comme des insectes. Ce qu'il s'est passé la veille n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est qu'un point fixe dans le temps qui n'a d'autre signification que celle de le lier encore plus intrinsèquement à Will afin de le façonner à son image.

« Parce que nous sommes similaires, Will. »

Will voudrait hurler que ce n'est pas vrai, que ce n'est qu'un fantasme absurde et sordide qu'Hannibal a créé de toute pièce mais il sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

Lees tableaux qu'Hannibal a composés pour lui l'ont touché jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et il a laissé le tueur poser ses mains sur lui bien avant qu'il ne soit capable de voir son visage.

Hannibal a toujours été là, juste devant ses yeux. Will a simplement refusé de lever la tête.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demande-t-il .

Le visage d'Hannibal trahit un triomphe qui donne à Will envie de plonger ses mains dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur.

« Dans une maison que je possède. »

Il ne fournit pas plus d'explication.

Maintenant que ses yeux se sont habitués à la lumière crue des néons, Will balaye la pièce du regard.

Il est dans ce qui ressemble à une sorte de cave extrêmement propre. Il y a du matériel et des étagères rangées avec un soin maniaque. En apparence, rien ne sort de l'ordinaire, à part la table située un peu plus loin et le matériel chirurgical disposé à côté du lavabo.

« C'est ici que tu 'prépares' tes victimes, n'est ce pas ? »

Hannibal ne dit rien. Sans doute n'en voit-il pas l'utilité.

Will se lève. Ses jambes sont encore tremblantes et mal assurées et il est obligé de se tenir à un mur.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi. »

_Tu aurais pu me tuer depuis longtemps, si tu l'avais voulu. _

« Je n'attends rien de toi, Will. Je souhaite pour toi, ce que tu as toujours voulu sans l'admettre.

- Tu veux que je ne sois qu'un miroir de toi-même.

- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un miroir. Ton esprit est remarquable Will. Il fonctionne d'une façon que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais comprendre mais tu le nies si violement qu'il se rebelle contre toi. Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses Will, bien plus grandes que ce tu peux concevoir. »

Will ferme les yeux et fait un pas un pas en arrière.

« C'est ce nous différencie. J'ai choisi de ne pas être un monstre mais de les mettre derrière les barreaux. »

Hannibal sourit et avance vers lui lentement.

« Tu as aussi choisi de ne pas me voir Will. Je n'ai fais que te forcer un petit peu la main.

- La Datura ? »

Hannibal hoche la tête.

« Tout ça n'a jamais mené qu'à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as choisi ce chemin tout seul Will. »

Encore une fois Will voudrait protester, hurler et détruire Hannibal de ses propres mains en arrachant, pressant, écrasant, sa peau, ses yeux et le moindre de ses organes, mais son corps et son cœur lui font défauts.

« Pourquoi des danseuses ? »

Hannibal hausse les épaules imperceptiblement.

« L'inspiration du moment. »

Là encore, il n'y a pas de raison particulière les choses sont justes… Telles qu'elles sont. Sans remords et sans autre but que celui d'emprisonner encore un peu plus Will dans les méandres de sa propre psyché.

« Et le quartet ? Ce n'était pas l'œuvre du tueur de Chesapeake. »

Hannibal soupire et s'assoit sur une des chaises près de la table. Il est le portrait même du calme et il ne se dégage de lui aucune menace ; juste une puissance sous-jacente pour que Will n'oublie pas ce qu'il est réellement.

Will n'a pas d'arme et il est bien trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre, mais il sait aussi qu'Hannibal ne le tuera pas. Will… Pour une raison qu'il ignore, fascine Hannibal.

Finalement, peut-être ne sont-ils vraiment que les deux facettes d'une même pièce.

« Le quartet était l'oeuvre d'un artiste encore immature. Quelque chose que tu aurais pu faire Will.

- Je n'ai pas tué ces danseuses.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? »

Will ne peut pas.

« Je ne les ai pas tuées. », répète-t-il doucement.

Le regard d'Hannibal s'adoucit et Will a presque l'impression qu'il a pitié de lui.

« Non Will. Tu ne les as pas tuées. Tu étais là, mais tu ne les as pas tuées. »

Will sursaute.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Tu t'en souviendras un jour. »

Hannibal fait un petit signe vers sa propre tempe.

« Tout est là dedans, soigneusement compartimenté. »

Will déglutit et ferme les yeux.

Il sent le mur froid à travers l'épaisseur de son pull et sa solidité sous ses doigts.

Dans sa tête, il n'y a que du vide.

« Tu m'as fait oublier ? »

Hannibal secoue la tête.

« Cela aurait pu être une possibilité, mais non.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Will ne questionne même pas la véracité de ses propos ; Hannibal n'a plus aucune raison de lui mentir de toute façon. Il porte sa main à son cou et sent sous ses doigts la chaleur fantôme de la paume d'Hannibal sous la sienne.

Une main sur sa gorge, une autre dans son dos. Hannibal l'a toujours tenu entre ses mains.

« Tu as choisis, Will.

- Qui les as tué ? »

Hannibal secoue la tête, amusé.

« Oh Will. Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris. »

Et soudain Will comprend. Il a désormais les yeux grands ouverts.

_Tu l'as toujours su. _

« Abigail ? »

C'est Abigaïl qui a choisit les danseuses. Chacune d'entre elles.

« Attends-tu vraiment une réponse Will ? »

Non. Will n'attend aucune réponse. Il veut simplement oublier.

Il veut oublier ce qui lui tord le ventre comme une trahison mais également comme une révélation de lui-même.

« Je… »

Il s'arrête là et déglutit.

Il voudrait tendre la main vers Hannibal et presser son corps contre le sien. Il voudrait se noyer dans son odeur et dans les mots qu'il prononcerait à son oreille.

Parce que plus que tout, Will voudrait qu'Hannibal ait raison.

Il voudrait être ce miroir et cette personne encore inachevée qui ne s'est pas encore révélée à elle-même car prisonnière des chaînes qu'elle s'est elle-même forgée. Mais…

_Je ne peux pas. _

« Je ne peux pas. » souffle-t-il à voix haute. « Je ne peux pas. »

Il n'y a pas de déception dans le regard d'Hannibal, comme s'il s'y attendait de toute façon.

« Où est Alana ? »

Elle est peut-être déjà morte et cette simple possibilité fait bouillir son sang dans ses veines et réveille une rage animale qui tend ses muscles et fait grincer ses dents. Il frappe le mur du poing et aussitôt son système nerveux lui procure la poussée d'adrénaline et d'endorphines suffisante pour pouvoir se redresser et avancer plus fermement.

Hannibal ne bouge pas et le laisse venir vers lui.

Il est maintenant si proche qu'il peut sentir la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps et sa respiration.

Cela le frappe alors encore une fois. Hannibal est humain. C'est un être fait de chaire, de sang, de muscles et d'organes.

Will lui envoie son poing sur la figure et sent son nez craquer sous ses phalanges.

« Où. Est. Alana. »

Hannibal le s'essuie soigneusement avec le mouchoir qu'il garde toujours sur lui, le replie et le glisse dans sa poche.

« Alana est avec Abigail.

- Je veux les voir. »

Hannibal se lève et lui fait signe d'avancer. Son visage est tuméfié et ses cheveux en désordre, mais il y a toujours la même grâce dans ses mouvements.

Will voudrait l'anéantir et dévorer sa bouche, son corps et tout ce qui fait cette enveloppe trop humaine. Il voudrait le consumer et l'absorber pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui.

Hannibal pose sa main sur son coude et Will le laisse faire.

Son cerveau brûle de sentiments contradictoires et sa conscience s'enroule sur elle-même pour ne recracher qu'un flot noir inintelligible.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es. »

Hannibal continue à avancer et Will ne peut voir que son profile.

« Tu le sais mieux que personne. »

Will se laisse conduire à travers un dédale de couloirs et de pièces. Les volets sont fermés et les lumières éteintes, mais il arrive à distinguer la forme de meubles tous recouverts de draps ou de housses en plastique. Une fine couche de poussière tourbillonne, éclairée par les rares faisceaux de lumière.

Hannibal n'a pas du venir ici depuis longtemps.

Ils finissent par arriver devant une porte close. Hannibal s'arrête et fait un pas en arrière pour l'inviter à rentrer.

Will ne sait pas ce qu'il va trouver à l'intérieur et pour la première fois il hésite, la main suspendue au dessus de la poignée. Lorsqu'il aura pénétrée dans cette pièce, il lui faudra faire un choix et il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière.

La main d'Hannibal se pose entre ses omoplates et irradie dans tout son corps. Will la sent dans son dos, su sa nuque, sur sa gorge, sur sa hanche et sur ses poignets. Il la sent sur la morsure sur son épaule.

Il pousse la porte.

Les fenêtres sont ouvertes et la première chose qui frappe Will est cette odeur de lavande qui lui rappelle les petits sachets que sa grand-mère mettait dans son armoire pour parfumer son linge.

Alana est allongée sur le lit et Abigaïl roulée en boule dans un fauteuil. Will s'étaient attendues à les trouver habillées de robes et de voiles, mais il n'en est rien. Alana porte une des robes fleuries qu'elle affectionne lorsqu'elle donne ses cours à Quantico et Abigaïl est vêtue d'un pull trop grand, d'un jeans et d'une paire de baskets. Immobile et enroulée sur elle-même de cette façon, elle a l'air d'une petite fille et non d'une jeune femme dont les mains ont déjà été tachées par le sang d'un trop grand nombre de personnes.

Will saisit leurs poignets pour essayer d'y trouver un pouls et ne les lâche pas avant de le sentir directement sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Elles sont vivantes toutes les deux. Sûrement droguées elles aussi.

« Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tuées ? »

Hannibal se tient en retrait.

« Parce que je voulais te laisser le choix, Will.

- Où tu pourrais tout simplement me tuer.

- Je le pourrais, oui, si tu me le demandais. »

Will se retourne vers Hannibal et sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge. Il est figé entre deux mondes et tient au creux de ses mains le destin de deux des personnes qui lui sont le plus chers au monde. Car malgré tout ce qu'Abigaïl a fait et tout ce qu'il devine maintenant, elle ne le dégoûte pas. Il n'éprouve aucune répulsion, ni aucune rage ou aucune haine à son égard. Elle est innocente à sa façon, façonnée par trois figures paternelles à la psyché dégénérée.

Et Alana… Alana est tout ce qu'il reste de juste et de bon dans ce monde.

Will plonge son regard dans celui d'Hannibal et son cœur lui fait mal.

Il se relève et se rapproche lentement de lui pour finalement enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Will embrasse Hannibal avec rage et sauvagerie en mordant ses lèvres et sa langue et en faisant claquer leurs dents. Le goût du cuivre explose sur son palais et il mord plus fort pour ré-ouvrir la plaie qui tache bientôt le coin de sa bouche.

« Je ne peux pas, finit-il par souffler contre son cou. Je ne peux pas. »

Hannibal l'attire contre lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Le geste est tendre et délicat et Will veut y croire de toute son âme.

« Je sais. »

Ils restent comme ça de longues minutes, sur cette ligne suspendue même si Will a déjà pris sa décision.

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? »

Un silence s'étire.

« Je peux te faire oublier. Je peux vous faire oublier à tous les trois. »

La voix d'Hannibal est rauque et humaine. Elle a perdue toute cette superficialité qui accompagne normalement chacun de ses mots.

« Comment ?

- Rohypnol, zolpidem, kétamine… »

L'énumération a quelque chose de poétique.

« Mais tu pourrais également choisir d'oublier par toi-même. »

Will secoue la tête contre son épaule.

« Non. Je ne me fais plus confiance pour ça. »

La cage thoracique d'Hannibal se gonfle et s'affaisse doucement.

« Tu me trouveras un jour, finit-il par murmurer. Ce sera toi qui me trouveras.

- Je sais. »

Ils ne parlent plus après ça et lorsque Hannibal enfonce une aiguille dans son bras, sa main est posée sur sa gorge.

* * *

><p>Will se réveille en sursaut. Son lit est trempé de sueur et sa tête lui tourne tellement qu'il n'a pas la force d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.<p>

Il attrape tant bien que mal le verre sur sa table de nuit et le porte à ses lèvres pour tenter de se réhydrater. L'eau s'échappe de sa bouche et coule sur son menton mais il ne la sent presque pas.

Son cauchemar est déjà en train de se dissiper et n'est bientôt plus qu'une ombre poisseuse parmi tant d'autres. Il repousse des pieds son drap humide et se lève en frissonnant pour aller s'écrouler sur son sofa. Il se roule en boule sous le plaid trop mince et ferme les yeux à la recherche d'un sommeil qui ne viendra pas.

* * *

><p><em>Plusieurs mois plus tard. <em>

« Ce que vous m'avez fait - tout ce que vous m'avez fait – tout est dans ma tête. Et lorsque je m'en souviendrai, cela aura des conséquences. »

Le docteur Lecteur reste silencieux, son regard planté dans le sien et Will voit le coin de sa bouche s'ourler légèrement. Il s'agit d'une invitation.

Will ne ferme pas les yeux.

* * *

><p>Bonne saison 2 ! ;)<p> 


End file.
